A La Sombra De La Luna
by love and peace 16
Summary: Eriol es fruto de una mujer y un hombre que se odian profundamente. Ella, arcadiana; él, katagario. Fue criado por su madre, pues ella creía que Eriol sería su precioso hijo Aristos -su furiosa venganza contra los katagaria que tan brutalmente la trataron a ella y a su clan... Resto del sumary dentro, esto es la continuación de Juego Nocturno pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A. Para antes de iniciar, solo es un pequeño recordatorio de que las parejas se movieron un tantito, no mucho pero de todos modos no se le pierde la pista, con lo que si es con lo del principio lo cual voy a explicar:**

**Para ayudar a escapar ileso de una situación peligrosa a un katagari mitad tigre mitad leopardo de las nieves, Yamazaki finjio raptar a Chiharu de la casa Peltier, pero con esto solo basto para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentia el lobo por la osa, ocasionando así que Kaho Peltier desterrará a Eriol,Shaoran y a Yamazaki de "El Santuario".**

**Dicho esto creo que ya aclaro el principio de este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, la historia como el resto de personajes son propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente lo hago con fines de entretencion. Y ahora si aclarado esto a leer.**

* * *

Sumary: Eriol es fruto de una mujer y un hombre que se odian profundamente. Ella, arcadiana; él, katagario. Fue criado por su madre, pues ella creía que Eriol sería su precioso hijo Aristos -su furiosa venganza contra los katagaria que tan brutalmente la trataron a ella y a su clan. Sin embargo, cuando Eriol alcanzó la pubertad y obtuvo sus poderes como were-hunter, se transformó de un arcadiano a un katagaria -algo que trató de ocultar a toda costa… hasta que alguien muy cercano, su hermano, le traicionó, y entonces toda su familia trató de matarle.

Pero Eriol siempre ha sido un superviviente. Letal, impredecible y fiero. Una vez que abandonó Inglaterra, encontró a la gente de su padre, donde fue mucho más cauteloso, sin contarle a nadie cuál era su verdadera ascendencia. Pero cuando sus hermanos Yamazaki y Shaoran supieron de él, lo aceptaron. Ahora, está al mando de la gente de su padre. Pero el liderazgo siempre tiene un precio e implica tener unos cuantos enemigos letales que no se detendrán hasta asesinarlo. Y ahora esa guerra ha llegado hasta el umbral de su puerta y es una amenaza no sólo para los suyos sino para el Santuario, y la única manera que tiene Eriol de salvar a su gente es confiando en la mujer que una vez le traicionó.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nueva Orleáns.

Eriol Li estaba a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo. Bueno, no exactamente del lobo. Había un dragón en el ático del edificio hacia el que se dirigía, pero el dragón no era tan peligroso como el oso que custodiaba la puerta.

Aquel asqueroso hijo de puta le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

No es que le preocupara. Que la mayor parte de la gente y de los animales le odiaran con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba. De todas formas el mundo le importaba una mierda.

—Las cosas que haces por la familia. —Se dijo para sus adentros. Aunque para ser sinceros, el concepto de familia era nuevo para él. Estaba más acostumbrado a que todos los de su alrededor le jodieran. No fue hasta que su hermano Shaoran le aceptó en el verano del 2004, que se dio cuenta de que no todo el mundo quería matarle.

El oso, sin embargo, seguía siendo…

Dev Peltier se tensó tan pronto como vio a Eriol salir de las sombras cerca de la puerta del Santuario, un bar de moteros con pista de baile en el número 688 de las Ursulinas. Cómo si la dirección no la hubieran escogido a propósito el clan de osos que lo poseían. Era más que irónico. A simple vista el oso parecía humano, llevaba la camiseta negra del personal del Santuario y vaqueros, el pelo rubio era largo y ondulado, calzaba botas negras de motero y sus ojos agudos no dejaban pasar ni un detalle, ni una debilidad, y no es que Eriol tuviera ninguna. Pero, pese a la apariencia humana de Dev, para los licántropos como Eriol la forma alternativa de Dev era como una almenara reverberante que advertía al resto de otro tipo de seres que Dev era feroz.

Bueno, también lo era Eriol. Lo que le faltaba de habilidades mágicas lo compensaba a base de pura fuerza…

Y una actitud de que—te—jodan y rabia.

Nadie consigue lo mejor de él. Nunca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó Dev.

Eriol se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y decidió que pelear no le daría acceso al interior, que era lo que había prometido hacer. Él manteniendo una promesa hecha a alguien que no fuera él mismo. Joder… vale. Que se congele el infierno. Todavía no sabía cómo había dejado que su hermano Yamazaki le convenciera para ejecutar este acto de flagrante suicidio.

El cabrón le debía una.

Y una de las grandes.

—Paz, hermano. —Eriol alzó las manos en un gesto guasón de rendición. —He venido a ver a Spinel.

Dev desnudó los dientes amenazadores mientras le echaba a Eriol una mirada que en condiciones normales le habría costado que Eriol le aplastara como una babosa por el insulto. Coño, su hermano Shaoran le estaba echando a perder.

—La gente del clan Li no es bienvenida y tú lo sabes.

Eriol arqueó una ceja mirando el símbolo que había por encima de la cabeza de Dev. La silueta de una moto encima de una colina con el fondo de la luna llena en negro, azul eléctrica y marrón. También proclamaba que el Santuario era la casa de los Howlers, el grupo local. Para quien no sabía qué mirar, era como cualquier otro neón de bar. Pero para los nacidos malditos, como ellos, las sombras en la luna tenían la forma de un dragón remontando el vuelo, un símbolo oculto para los seres preternaturales del mundo.

El club no solo se llamaba el Santuario, era un santuario. Se permitía la entrada a todas las entidades paranormales y una vez dentro, nadie podía hacerles daño. Al menos mientras obedecieran la primera regla de oro: No derrames sangre.

Eriol chasqueó la lengua. —Conoces las leyes de tu gente. No puedes elegir a quién dejas entrar. Todos somos bienvenidos de la misma manera.

—Que te jodan. —gruñó Dev.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar lo que sería su natural respuesta ácida. En vez de eso, decidió que lo iba a manejar con un sarcasmo cortante. —Muchísimas gracias por la oferta pero a pesar de lo femenino de tu porte y ese pelo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, eres demasiado peludo para mi gusto. No te ofendas.

Dev curvó los labios.

—¿Desde cuándo se preocupa un perro de lo que monta?

Eriol contuvo el aliento con fuerza.

—Podríamos liarnos los dos de manera que el carnicero nos tendría envidia pero… Sé lo que intentas hacer. Estás intentado provocarme para que nos peleemos y así poder impedirme el paso de forma legal.

Apretó los puños e hizo ademán de dar puñetazos mostrando lo que quería hacer y lo que prometía que haría.

—De verdad, realmente que me gustaría darte la oportunidad de pelear conmigo. Pero tengo que ver a Spinel y no puedo esperar. Lo siento. Tendremos que aguantarnos y pelear después.

Dev gruñó amenazadoramente con un sonido puro de oso grizzli.

—Estás sobre hielo muy fino, Lobo.

Eriol se calmó y estrechó los ojos de la forma en que lo haría en su forma de lobo.

Cuando habló su voz era baja, animal y estaba llena de promesas de la patada en el culo que estaba esperando a Dev si seguía con el jueguecito.

—Cierra el pico, vete a la mierda y déjame pasar.

Dev dio un paso hacia él.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba el golpe que Dev estaba a punto de soltar, allí estaba Colt. Una cabeza más alta que ellos, Colt tenía el pelo corto negro azabache y ojos letales. Le puso a Dev la zarpa de una mano tatuada en el pecho y le empujó hacia atrás.

—No lo hagas, Dev. —dijo Colt con voz baja y sin entonación. —No vale la pena.

Eriol probablemente debería sentirse insultado, pero la verdad nunca le había molestado.

—Tiene razón. Soy un cabrón miserable engendrado por otro cabrón más insensible todavía. Definitivamente, no quieres que os despojen del estatus de santuario por alguien como yo.

Dev se sacudió de encima la mano de Colt, lo que hizo que la manga se le subiera dejando ver el doble arco y la flecha tatuado en el brazo.

—Como quieras. Pero te estaré vigilando, Lobo.

Eriol le enseñó el dedo corazón apuntando hacia arriba.

—Pues intenta no mearte en el suelo o joder los muebles… —miró las botas con puntera plateada de Dev.

—Que no te enganches la pierna es otro asunto…

Dev gruñó otra vez y Colt se rió y aumento la fuerza de su agarre.

Colt le indicó la puerta con un gesto de la barbilla.

—Mete el culo dentro, Eriol, antes de que decida alimentarme contigo.

—De verdad que no merece la pena si consideras la indigestión que te provocaría. —con un guiño socarrón a Dev, Eriol pasó ante ellos y entró en el bar. La música estaba alta y vibraba, lo que hacía que su lobo interior quisiera gemir en protesta por el asalto a su ultrasensible oído.

Puesto que Colt era uno de los Howlers, aún no habían subido al escenario. Pero ya se había congregado una buena cantidad de gente. Turistas y habituales bailaban o se arremolinaban en el primer piso de los tres que tenía el bar.

Seguro que el segundo también estaría atestado. Sin embargo, el tercer piso estaba reservado a los suyos.

Eriol se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros, moviéndose entre la gente. Era fácil distinguir a los moteros del resto, puesto que la mayoría eran de la vieja escuela e iban vestidos de cuero.

Los más jóvenes usaban nylon o trajes Aerostich como el que él usaba, y los turistas y universitarios, llevaban cualquier cosa desde shorts a pantalones chinos o vaqueros.

Al pasar por delante de las mesas donde los clientes podían sentarse a comer, captó a la hermosa camarera rubia que daba la casualidad de que era la hermana del gilipollas de fuera.

Chiharu Peltier.

Al igual que su hermano Dev, tenía el pelo largo rubio y era alta y delgada. Esbelta. Toda ella atractiva, excepto por el hecho de que cuando se iba a la cama por la noche, se convertía en una osa. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento. El gusto de su hermano en cuestión de mujeres dejaba mucho que desear.

Chiharu se quedó de piedra en cuanto le vio.

Le hizo una sutil señal con los ojos para que fuera hacia el bar haciéndole saber que tenía un mensaje para ella. Ella era la razón por la que estaba allí, pero si alguno de sus numerosos hermanos se enteraba, ambos estarían muertos.

Así que siguió hacia la barra donde tres camareros preparaban bebidas. Puesto que Dev era uno de los integrantes de un escuadrón idéntico, a Eriol le pareció que veía doble cuando otro oso se le acercó. La única manera en que se distinguía a Dev de sus otros tres hermanos idénticos era el tatuaje del brazo. A los otros tres, la verdad es que le importaba un huevo quien era quien.

El escuadrón entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora.

—¿Qué quieres, Lobo?

Eriol se sentó despreocupadamente.

—Dile a Spinel que necesito verle.

—¿Por qué necesitas verle?

Eriol les lanzó una mirada graciosilla.

—Cosas de lobos, la última vez que olisqueé, lo que trato de verdad de no hacer por la peste que despedís gilipollas, hiere mis sensibles sentidos, puesto que sois osos. Traed su pellejo hasta aquí.

—¿Es que tienes que cabrear a todo el que te encuentras? —la voz suave corrió por su espina dorsal como una caricia.

Se volvió y se encontró con Maki Neely de pie a su lado. Menuda y humana, Maki tenía uno de los mejores traseros que había visto nunca en una mujer. Pero ese era el problema. Era humana y él llevaba muy mal eso de relacionarse con la especie de ella, bueno, con cualquier especie, la verdad. Las habilidades sociales no eran su fuerte. Como había señalado Maki, tendía a cabrear a cualquiera lo bastante tonto como para acercársele. Lo hacía incluso sin querer.

Riéndose, le tendió una cerveza.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, declinando la oferta. Esa cosa en sus papilas gustativas… desagradable. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido —Me sorprende verte aquí. —Era la enfermera de los Peltier y normalmente sólo la veía si estaba herido o necesitaba cuidados. Por regla general, ella evitaba el bar y permanecía en el hospital que estaba oculto al lado.

Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Sí pero hay un mal rollo por aquí. Tengo que tomarme algo que me calme los nervios.

Esto le intrigó, porque no sabía que bebiera.

—¿Qué clase de mal rollo?

Spinel se les unió y contestó por ella.

—Hay un Litarian en la oficina de Carson.

Eriol miró con el ceño fruncido a Spinel cuya cara estaba pálida. Si no le conociera mejor, pensaría que el lobo estaba temblando.

—No me digas. Hay mucha mierda en su oficina la mayor parte de los días. —Carson era el médico residente y el veterinario a quien acudía todos los Were Hunter de Nueva Orleáns cuando necesitaban cuidados médicos. El hecho de que tuviera un león en el hospital no hacía que nadie levantara ni una ceja.

Maki negó con la cabeza.

—No como este, Eriol. No puede volverse humano ni usar la magia.

Esto sí que era extraño.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Los Arcadios le han golpeado con algo. —Dijo en voz baja como si temiera que la oyeran. —No sabemos con qué. Pero drenó sus poderes instantáneamente. Ni siquiera puede proyectar sus pensamientos hasta su compañera.

Eriol no podía respirar al pensar lo que había pasado. Incluso aunque su forma inicial era la de un lobo y carecía de control de su magia, no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir enteramente como un animal.

—¿Estás segura de que no es un león normal y corriente? —Era una pregunta estúpida pero tenía que estar seguro.

Ambos le lanzaron una mirada guasona.

Eriol levantó las manos como rindiéndose.

—Solo quería asegurarme. Tíos, podríais tener un aneurisma o algo así.

Maki dio un sorbo largo a la cerveza.

—Vaya día de mierda.

—Sí. —dijo Spinel, cogiendo la cerveza y dando otro largo sorbo. —Todos estamos de los nervios. Imagínate que estas a lo tuyo y de repente una tessera salida de ninguna parte te da de patadas en el culo con algo que no puedes identificar y te pierdes para siempre.

Eriol soltó un suspiro largo.

—Lo vi una vez en una peli. Menuda mierda.

Spinel inclinó la cabeza avergonzado, recordando el pasado de Eriol.

—Lo siento, Lobo. No lo he dicho a propósito.

Nadie lo decía a propósito nunca. Pero seguía doliendo sin importar la intención.

—¿Necesitabas verme? —preguntó Spinel cambiando de tema.

Eriol comprobó con el rabillo del ojo que ninguno de los del clan de los osos estuviera cerca. Entonces señaló a Maki.

—Tenemos un temita de lobos, si no te importa.

—Vale. De todas formas tengo que subir. Tuvimos que sedar a la compañera del Litarian hace poco y se despertará en cualquier momento. —Pasó por delante de él y golpeó el mostrador para llamar la atención del Oso. —Remi, dame otra botella y me vuelvo al trabajo.

Eriol se atragantó ante sus palabras.

—Me alegro de no ser su paciente.

Maki le lanzó una mirada, regañándole.

—Es para Carson.

Él resopló. —Repito lo dicho. Justo lo que necesito, un puñado de borrachos trabajándome. —buscó la mirada divertida de Spinel.—Recuérdame que no haga nada estúpido esta noche. Espera, ya estoy aquí. Demasiado tarde para avisarme, ¿no?

Spinel ignoró la pregunta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho dejando reposar el peso del cuerpo en una pierna.

—¿Qué necesitas, Eriol? No somos lo que se dice amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, y la historia tampoco me pertenece es de Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, tan solo es por entretener.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx*-***__**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

—¿Qué necesitas, Eriol? No somos lo que se dice amigos.

Eriol le apartó un poco de donde Remi estaba dándole otra botella a Maki.

—Ya lo sé, pero eres el único lobo del que los Peltier no sospechan y el único en quien puedo confiar para hacer llegar esto a Chiharu.

—Le pasó una nota a Spinel. —Asegúrate de limpiarte el culo con ella o hacer lo que sea para que se le quite la peste de Yamazaki. Yo he hecho lo que he podido, pero es bastante persistente.

Spinel parecía nada complacido con la petición.

—Ya sabes que la última vez que me vi envuelto en un subterfugio fui mortalmente herido y marcado y vi a todo mi clan despreciarme por ello. Sigue mi consejo y no dejes que tu hermano te arrastre con él.

—Vale, pero yo no me estoy metiendo entre dos dioses. —que fue lo que hizo que casi mataran a Spinel. —Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermano.

—Eso me dije yo también. Pero el problema de la familia es que te meten en la mierda y allí te dejan. O peor aún, hacen que les maten.

Eso era cierto y lo sabía. Pero se lo debía a Shaoran y a Yamazaki por haberle recibido cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Por sus hermanos, estaba dispuesto a morir.

—¿Le darás la nota? —Spinel rechinó los dientes.

—Vale. Pero me debes una.

La verdad es que se la debía Yamazaki, pero… eran hermanos y por primera vez en su vida entendía lo que eso significaba.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco de verdad.

Spinel se metió la nota en el bolsillo.

—¿Sabes? Lo que de verdad me mata de todo esto es que nunca ha visto a dos animales actuar más como humanos que a ellos. ¿A qué clase de mierda de Romeo y Julieta están jugando?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Que me maten si lo sé. Dice que es la única que le entiende. De la forma tan femenina en que está actuando últimamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no entiendo nada. Si empieza a ponerse de rosa y a usar lápiz de labios, yo voto por sacarle fuera y pegarle un tiro. Y así le sacaremos el culo de la miseria.

La esquina del labio de Spinel se levantó como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Eriol se puso en alerta al escuchar el profundo acento de Kaho "Mamá" Peltier. Desde que su hermano estaba haciendo tiempo con la única hija de mamá, Chiharu, el más que entendía su hostilidad hacia su clan entero, pero no significaba que apreciara el tono. El empezó a decirle lo que podía hacer con él, pero antes de que pudiera arrastrar aire para responder, Spinel habló.

—Le pedí que vinera. Quiero advertirle acerca de lo que pasó con los Litarian.

Mamá se relajó un poco, pero su expresión todavía era profundamente atribulada.

—Eso es mal negocio aquí —ella lanzó una mirada alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera buscando a alguien sospechoso. —Deberían los dioses tener piedad de todos nosotros si no detenemos a aquellos detrás de esto. Me estremezco de pensar de que más serían capaces de hacer.

También lo hacia Eriol.

—¿Están haciendo algo los osos para encontrar quién es responsable?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, las leyes del santuario lo prohíben.

—Entonces haré algunas pesquisas.

Spinel gruñó.

—Tú sólo no puedes evitar esa veta kamikaze que tienes ¿Cierto?

Eriol se burló. No realmente. Sólo la encuentro más fácil si sólo me dejo ir en lugar de pelear. Además si alguien esta jodiéndonos sólo quiero saber quién y cómo. Sobre todo, deseo su garganta.

El respeto brilló en los ojos de Kaho. Ella miró hacia Spinel.

—Llévalo arriba antes de que muchas esencias contaminen y así pueda rastrear a aquellos que hicieron esto.

Spinel inclinó su cabeza hacia Kaho antes de moverse por Eriol para que lo siguiera. Eriol no habló mientras abandonaban el bar y se dirigían a través de la cocina hacia la Casa Peltier. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de cualquier humano. Spinel usó su poder para desaparecer y aparecer en la oficina del doctor en el segundo piso. Eriol fue un poco más cauto. Debido a que nadie había sido su mentor en cómo usar su magia cuando alcanzó la pubertad, su control de ella era menos que deseable. Incluso más, se rehusaba que nadie supiera cuan poco control tenía. Nadie sabía sus pocos avances y vivía para contarlo. Entonces caminó hacia arriba en las escaleras hacia las habitaciones que estaban colocadas a su alrededor por apoyo médico.

Tan pronto como entró a la pequeña área de oficinas, vio a Maki, Carson y Spinel esperándolo.

—¿Por qué no me seguiste?— Soltó Spinel.

—Lo hice.

—Sí, pero...

Eriol lo interrumpió.

—No estoy dejando un rastro de poder para que uno de ustedes idiotas lo usen contra mí. Caminar funciona para mí. ¿Dónde está el león?

Carson se dirigió a la parte posterior de la oficina donde otra puerta les dirigía hacia el área del hospital.

—Lo tengo aquí.

Eriol lo siguió. Tan pronto como entró al cuarto estéril, se congeló. Había una mujer descansando sobre el león en la camilla, llorando. Tenía una mano enterrada profundamente en su melena mientras la otra estaba descansando palma arriba sobre la mesa. En el centro de su palma estaba el elaborado diseño que la marcaba como pareja de alguien. El afecto que ella mostraba hacia el león hacia una apuesta segura que él era suyo.

—¿Anita? —dijo Carson gentilmente.

—Este es Eriol Li. El está aquí para ayudarnos a buscar a aquellos que

hicieron esto.

Sollozando, ella levantó su cabeza para darle una mirada que decía que no estaba impresionada con su oferta.

—Mi manada esta tras quienes causaron esto.

—Si —Dijo Carson gentilmente —pero mientras más rastreadores tengamos, más oportunidades tendremos de encontrarlos y encontrar una cura.

—Nosotros somos leones...

—Y yo soy un lobo —dijo Eriol cortándola—. Si necesito un despliegue de pura brutalidad y fuerza te llamaré. Pero si estas buscando por alguien que te hizo mal, nadie rastrea mejor que uno de nosotros.

Carson colocó su mano en el brazo de la mujer.

—Él tiene razón, Anita. Permítele ver si él puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los culpables antes de que hagan presa de alguien más.

Ella alisó el cabello de la melena del León antes de levantarse y retirarse. Eriol se aproximó a la mesa lentamente.

—¿Es él completamente animal o retiene cualquier racionamiento humano?

Carson suspiró.

—No estamos seguros.

Esas palabras le arrancaron un profundo sollozo a la mujer.

Eriol la ignoró y se aproximó a la mesa. El león gruñó bajo mientras Eriol se acercaba. Era una advertencia animal. El lobo dentro de Eriol se alzó al frente, pero lo contuvo.

Mientras el lobo tal vez deseaba pelear, el hombre sabía que un león lo desgarraría.

Algunas veces era bueno tener habilidades humanas, incluso si aquellas algunas veces guerreaban con su corazón de lobo.

—Tranquilo —dijo en un tono bajo, mientras doblaba su mano en un puño para proteger sus dedos. Si no había nada dentro del león que no fuera animal, el respondería hacia cualquier feromona de hostilidad o miedo que oliera. El sostuvo su mano lentamente para que el león pudiera captar su esencia e intención.

El león le lanzó un zarpazo, pero no lo lastimó. Bien. Eriol puso su mano en la espalda del león. Inclinándose más cercanamente, el sintió el cambio de sus músculos, pero no estaban preparándose para atacar. El inhaló y olía a la esencia de Carson, Maki, el león femenino y otros. Pero era el más pequeño olor lo que lo hizo tambalearse...

Una Wolfswan

Eriol miró hacia la leona.

—¿Has estado cerca de cualquier otro Lykos?

Anita indicó al lobo cercano a Carson

—Spinel.

—No —Dijo Eriol lentamente—. Una hembra.

Anita se burló.

—No nos mezclamos con otras razas. Somos puristas.

Tal vez pero hay otras esencias que levanté aquí también. Chacal, pantera y lobo.

—¿Cuándo estuviste cercano a un Chacal?

—¡Nunca!—Escupió ella, indignada ante la pura sugerencia. Los chacales no eran exactamente la camada favorita. En la tierra de los parias, eran los animales omega. Los únicos que todos evitaban y no seleccionaban.

Spinel se movió cercano.

—Yo también lo huelo.

Carson intercambió una mirada preocupada con Maki.

—Anita, dinos todo lo que puedas recordar sobre aquellos que atacaron a tu pareja.

—No los vi. Jake estaba afuera con su hermano, en su forma natural, sólo corriendo por correr. No estaban dañando a nadie. Su hermano dijo que una tessera de Arcadianos se apareció y se aproximaron hacia ellos. Pelearon y los Arcadianos dispararon a Jake con algo, y se cayó fuertemente. Peter corrió por ayuda.

—En dónde está Peter. —Preguntó Eriol.

Una lágrima se deslizó de la esquina de su ojo.

—Muerto. Cualquier cosa que le hubieran disparado en la cabeza, sólo vivió lo suficiente para decirnos que pasó.

Carson acercó la mano hacia Maki antes de que le permitiera a Spinel y Eriol salir de la habitación —He escarbado en la cabeza de Peter y no he podido encontrar nada. No hay herida de entrada, no de salida, no sangre. Nada. No sé qué fue lo que lo mató.

Eso no le dio buena espina.

—¿Magia? —Preguntó Eriol.

Carson negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero esa herida sería tan poderosa?

Spinel cambió su peso.

—Los dioses.

Eriol no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—No huele a un dios. Yo nos olí a nosotros.

Spinel soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Sabes cuantos Lykos patrias existen?

—Desde que soy el Regis de los Katagaria, sí, lo sé. Hay miles de nosotros y sólo en este período del tiempo —lo que no le dijo fue que la esencia era una con la que estaba más que familiarizado. Una del pasado que había hecho todo para olvidar. —Voy a hacer algunas investigaciones y ver con lo que puedo dar.

—Gracias —Dijo Carson.

Eriol no estuvo de acuerdo con su gratitud.

—Sin ofender, no estoy haciendo esto por ti. Estoy preocupado por mi gente. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que les causa mantenerse en esta forma.

—Y si es reversible —agregó Spinel.

Eriol asintió.

—Estaré en contacto.

—Hey. ¿Eriol?

Él se giró a Spinel quien golpeó su pecho tres veces con su puño, después deslizó su mano hacia abajo. Un gesto silencioso que le dejaba ver que Spinel no olvidaría darle la carta a Chiharu. Inclinó su cabeza con respeto antes de abandonar la habitación y dirigirse bajo las escaleras. Pero con cada paso que daba, sus recuerdos más profundos lo quemaban a su alrededor. Regresó en el tiempo hacia una mujer que una vez había sido su mundo entero. No su amante o pariente, había sido su mejor amiga. Tomoyo.

Y en un latido del corazón, cuando su hermano le había dicho a su clan lo que él realmente era, ella no sólo había traicionado su promesa sagrada, ella había tratado de matarlo. El todavía podía sentir la mordida de su cuchillo mientras lo llevaba al fondo... la cicatriz todavía estaba marcada en su pecho a sólo centímetros de su corazón. La verdad era que ella realmente no había fallado a ese órgano. Sus palabras hacia él habían hecho más daño que cualquier arma habría podido hacer.

Si ella estaba tras de esto, él se aseguraría que fuera el último error que esa perra haría.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: Holis, aquí traigo otro capitulo de A La Sombra De La Luna, voy responder al comentario de ariana y la respuesta es si, bueno ya lo habia explicado antes pero por si quedo la duda aqui vuelvo a poner los pequeños cambios que hice para esta adaptación, si tienen mas dudas comentenlas y yo trataré de explicarlas, es que mi mente trabaja algo distinto y alocado a las demás.  
**

**Personajes en:**

**JUEGO NOCTURNO...***************** A LA SOMBRA DE LA LUNA**

**Shaoran.********************************..Shaoran  
Sakura..*********************************.Sakura  
Kero.***********************************..Eriol  
Eriol.***********************************..Yamazak i  
Tomoyo..*********************************.Chiharu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, al igual que la historia y resto de personajes que no son de mi autoria son propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo solo la subo para entretener un ratito. Sin mas que decir por el momento los dejo para que lean.  
... se me olvidaba en este capitulo y en adelante sigue apareciendo el otro hermano de nuestros lobo-protagonistas "Wang" el se queda igual para el no hay cambio alguno, y no desesperen que Kero aparecerá pero como otra criatura pero mas adelante, tambien va a aparecer Touya pero esta vez no sera el hermano de Sakura sino mas bien un conocido.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

* * *

Tomoyo dudó dentro del infame bar El Santuario. Ellos aparecieron en el tercer piso del limani —el área que había sido designada para aquellos que se tele transportaban adentro para que nadie los viera—y ahora estaban tratando de obtener la visión del paisaje extraño. Poco iluminado, el techo del club estaba pintado de negro y las paredes estaban hechas de un oscuro ladrillo rojo. Rieles negros y elegantes se agregaban al sentimiento como caverna del lugar.

Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la Inglaterra medieval, prefiriendo el campo y aire no contaminado al caos de la vida en el siglo veintiuno. Ahora sabía por qué. Edificios como éste eran claustrofóbicos. Estaba acostumbrada a techos arqueados de nueve metros. El techo sobre su cabeza no podía ser mayor de 3 metros si acaso.

Recelosa, ella miró las luces eléctricas a su alrededor. Como una Were-Hunter, era susceptible a las corrientes eléctricas. Una pequeña sacudida y podría perder el control no sólo de su magia, de su forma humana también.

¿Cómo era que su gente vivía en esos lugares horriblemente llenos de personas y con tantos lugares electrificados? Ella nunca entendería la apariencia. Sin mencionar la ropa…

Ella usaba un par de pantalones azules ordinarios y una blusa blanca que mientras era suave, era bastante extraña.

—¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? —murmuró a su compañero Wang.

El se paró una cabeza entera y hombros sobre ella. A primera vista su cabello parecía café oscuro, pero en realidad estaba hecho de todos los colores, ceniza, castaño rojizo, café, negro, caoba e incluso algo de rubio. Largo y ondulado, ese cabello era más hermoso que cualquier macho debería tener. Ella, por sí misma, mataría por él. Aún así, él no pensaba nada acerca de eso o del hecho que él era increíblemente sexy y caliente. No que ella hubiera dormido alguna vez con él. El era prácticamente Katagaria con la forma en la que iba tras las mujeres y como una mujer Arcadiana, ella encontraba ese comportamiento animal repugnante.

Aún así, él era el que tenía las wolfswans más feroces en su patria y las mujeres de su clan habían estado luchando por él por siglos.

Esta noche él estaba afuera por sangre.

Afortunadamente no era la suya.

El giró sus lodosos ojos color chocolate hacia ella.

—Si estas asustada, niñita, vete a casa.

Ella apenas contuvo la urgencia de golpearlo con furia. Su arrogancia la había siempre acicateado de forma incorrecta.

—No le temo a nada.

—Entonces sigue y permanece en silencio.

Ella hizo un gesto obsceno tras su espalda mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Era la que la había arrastrado a vivir en el pasado. Ego Masculino. Aquí estaba una Aristos, una de las más poderosas de su raza y él todavía la trataba como si fuera una basura inferior.

Dioses como quería golpearlo.

Pero él era el nieto de su anterior líder y el cabecilla del su tessera, entonces era un honor obligado seguirlo. Incluso si deseaba matarlo.

_Recuerda tu deber,_ se recordó a sí misma. Ella y Wang habían nacido en la rama Arcadiana de los Were Hunters. Humanos que tenían la habilidad de cambiar a animales. Su trabajo era ser policía de los Katagaria. Los Were-Hunters eran animales capaces de cambiar a humanos. Sólo porque los Katagaria algunas veces usaban la piel de la humanidad no hacían a la bestia uno de ellos. Ellos no tenían entendimiento del raciocinio humano, emociones complejas o decoro. Al final del día, los Katagaria todavía eran animales. Primarios. Brutales. Impredecibles. Peligrosos.

Ellos cazaban a la gente y a cada uno de los otros animales que eran. Ninguno podía ser confiable. Nunca.

Aun así que irónico era que un grupo de Katagaria quienes eran dueños del bar y quienes mantenían su ley de paz. En teoría nadie podía dañar a nadie más.

Si, seguro. Ella no creía eso por un minuto. Ellos probablemente eran mejores al esconder los cuerpos.

O comérselos.

Fuerte y sentenciosa, tal vez, pero había un sexto sentido dentro de ella que decía que deberían irse antes de terminar su misión.

El sentimiento empeoraba mientras descendían pasando el segundo nivel, donde un oso desnudaba sus dientes ante ellos en advertencia mientras miraba hacia arriba del juego de cartas que estaba jugando contra un grupo de humanos. Frunciendo el ceño, espero que Wang reaccionara, pero apenas continuó en su camino hacia el piso inferior. Ella asumió que había perdido la reacción del oso, a pesar que no le gustaba el hombre que normalmente captaba cada matiz de hostilidad a su alrededor.

De repente, un fuerte grito eléctrico atravesó el aire, haciéndola estremecerse como si agrediera su oído de lobo. Ella se cubrió un oído con su mano mientras rogaba que no estuviera sangrando.

—¿Qué es eso?

Wang apuntó al escenario donde un grupo de Weres estaban afinando instrumentos.

Una fuerte guitarra gimió antes de empezar una canción y la multitud los vitoreara.

Ella hizo una mueca ante la vista y sonidos.

—Que música tan terrible —ella se quejó, deseando que estuvieran de nuevo en casa y no en medio de este garito.

Una vez que estuvieron en el sótano, Wang sólo fue capaz de dar dos pasos antes de que estuviera rodeado por cinco de los más mal encarados were osos que había visto. El más viejo de ellos, quien parecía ser su padre dado que portaba una extraña semblanza de los más jóvenes, parado sobre dos metros diez de alto. El miró abajo hacia Wang como si fuera apunto de rasgarlo en piezas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, lobo?

Las fosas nasales de Wang se aplanaron, pero él sabía la misma cosa que ella. Estaban en desventaja en un territorio hostil, rodeados por animales.

Tomoyo aclaró su garganta antes de hablar con el oso más viejo.

—¿No es aquí el santuario?

Uno de los osos rubios más jóvenes empujó a Wang.

—No para él, no lo es. Es más como un cementerio.

Wang se contuvo y sostuvo la vista de maldita cólera. Afortunadamente el contuvo su temperamento y no golpeó de nuevo.

Aún.

Una alta mujer rubia, quien se parecía a los hombres lo suficiente para ser otro pariente, se detuvo ante ellos. Ella le dio a Wang una mirada insultante antes de rastrillar a los were osos con una mordaz mirada.

La osa rió ante ellos.

—El no es Yamazaki, chicos. Felicidades, estáis apunto de despellejar a un lobo inocente —tomando su bandeja bajo el brazo, dio un paso atrás sólo para que el oso más viejo la detuviera.

—Parece y huele como a Yamazaki.

Ella resopló.

—Créeme, papá, no es para nada como Yamazaki. Conozco a mi lobo cuando lo veo y ese muchacho ahí seriamente carece de algo.

El más joven en el grupo observó el cabello de Wang.

—El tiene la marca de los Li.

La camarera puso los ojos en blanco..

—Muy bien, Serre. Mata al bastardo. No es que me importe de una manera u otra. —Ella se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Serre soltó el cabello de Wang e hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Fei Wang Li.

Tomoyo se congeló ante la profunda y resonante voz que se deslizó sobre ella como hielo. Era una voz que no había escuchado en siglos y era una que pertenecía a alguien que ella asumía estaba muerto.

Eriol Li.

Con el corazón latiéndole Tomoyo vio como los osos se apartaban para dejarle pasar. Alto y delgado, Eriol tenía el tipo de cuerpo musculoso que el resto de los hombres debían trabajar para tener. Pero él no. Incluso cuando era un jovencito ya tenía los músculos definidos que hacían que el resto de los machos en su patria se pusieran verdes de envidia y las mujeres se desvanecieran.

Los siglos pasados sólo le habían mejorado. La inseguridad de la juventud se había evaporado. El lobo que estaba ante ella era astuto y letal. Uno que sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz.

Derramamiento de sangre inmisericorde.

La última vez que le había visto, tenía el oscuro negro pelo más largo. Ahora lo llevaba mucho más corto, cayendo justo sobre el cuello de la camisa. Pero tenía los ojos de aquel color tan único que era un tono más oscuro de zafiro.

Y el odio que había en ellos hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

La chaqueta de cuero Aerostitch llevaba llamas rojas y amarillas en las mangas y en la espalda tenía una calavera blanca con dos tibias cruzadas que miraban amenazadoramente por detrás de las llamas. La cremallera estaba bajada y dejaba ver una camiseta blanca lisa. Las hombreras de Kevlar ensanchaban sus hombros ya de por sí bastante anchos. Llevaba los pantalones de cuero negro Aerostitch metidos por dentro de las botas de motero con hebillas plateadas a los lados.

Tragó con fuerza ante la vista increíblemente sexy que tenía plantado allí, preparado para enfrentarse a todos. Y, contra su voluntad, el corazón se le aceleró. Si Wang estaba bueno, Eriol estaba buenísimo.

Hipnotizante.

Y que el lobo tuviera un culo tan prieto y estupendo, debería ser ilegal incluso en estos días y en esta época. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no mirarlo. O mejor dicho, para no mirarle.

Ignorando cómo le comía con los ojos, Eriol fijo los ojos en Wang.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, hermano.

—No lo suficiente. —dijo Wang entre los dientes apretados.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó el padre de los osos.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Solía conocerle. Pero, tíos, si queréis hacerle picadillo y usarle para hacer hamburguesas, no me importaría lo más mí , incluso iría a buscar la picadora.

Wang avanzó hacia él.

Serre le sujetó y le echó hacia atrás.

—Si le golpeas estando aquí, sería un gran error por tu parte. Incluso aunque él no nos guste.

Eriol le guiñó un ojo sarcásticamente al oso.

—Yo también te quiero, Serre. Tíos, siempre hacéis que me sienta tan bienvenido. Lo aprecio mucho.

—Un placer. —Serre soltó a Wang.

El padre de los osos suspiró.

—Puesto que parece que hemos cometido un error, dejemos a los lobos con sus asuntos. —le echó un mirada de advertencia a Wang.

—Recuerda. Sin derramamiento de sangre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sherrilyn Kenyon y de SCC de Clamp, respectivamente y hago esto con fines de entretenimiento solamente, espero y les guste.**

* * *

Ninguno habló hasta que los osos estuvieron fuera del alcance.

Eriol los miró a ambos con cautela. Wang y él, junto con Shaoran, Yamazaki y sus hermanas Shiefa y Feimei eran hermanos de camada. Nacidos al mismo tiempo de su madre Arcadia. Su madre se había quedado con él, con Wang y con Feimei y había mandado a los otros a vivir con su padre Katagario.

Eso fue cuando asumieron que Eriol era humano. Sí. Y en el momento en que su familia descubrió que no era humano, le volvieron la espalda e intentaron matarle.

La "compasión" humana.

Y en cuanto a Tomoyo… la odiaba incluso más de lo que odiaba a su hermano. A Wang por lo menos le comprendía. El gilipollas siempre había estado celoso de él. En los recuerdos más tempranos de su niñez, siempre estaba Wang, intentando apartarle del cariño de su madre.

Pero Tommy había sido su mejor amiga. Más cercana que sus hermanos o incluso que sus amantes. Había hecho promesa de sangre de guardarle las espaldas para siempre.

Entonces, ella también le había traicionado. Sólo por eso, podría matarla.

Aún así, tenía que admitir que todavía le fascinaba. Tenía el pelo negro largo, brillante y suave. El tipo de pelo que pedía a gritos que un hombre acariciara con las manos y enterrara la cara en el hasta que estuviera borracho de la esencia femenina. Los grandes ojos oscuros tenían un aire ensoñador que los hacía tan seductores como hermosos. Y sus labios…

Grandes y carnosos, pedían besos. También eran la clase de labios que un hombre no podía dejar de imaginar alrededor de cierta parte de su anatomía mientras ella le miraba desde abajo con aquellos ojos amatistas y seductores.

Joder, sólo de pensarlo se le ponía dura y caliente.

Apretando los dientes, entrecerró los ojos al ver las marcas espirales que cubrían la mitad de su cara. Eso era nuevo y la marcaban como la peor clase de los moralistas Arcadios.

Una Centinela.

Eran los que pensaban que eran mucho mejores que los Katagarios a los que habían jurado cazar y enjaular como los animales que los Arcadios les acusaban de ser. Le resultaba difícil creer que en otro tiempo se había preocupado por ella. Debía haber estado loco.

—Vi tu trabajo en el Litarian —Dijo Eriol, su tono gutural —¿Quieres decirme como lo hiciste?

Wang, cuyos ojos se parecían mucho a los de Shaoran, que estaban tan espeluznantes como el infierno lo miraron fijamente.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

Eriol hizo una mueca despectiva ante él.

—Sí, seguro. Y asumo que ambos están aquí por las bebidas porque ese tipo de elaboradas coincidencias suceden todo el tiempo —el olisqueó el aire.

—Oh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Mierda? Sí, huelo montones de mierda.

—Como si—escupió Wang— no pudieras oler mierda en este pozo séptico de alcohol barato, perfume exagerado y fetidez animal.

—Oh, veras, ahí estas equivocado. Vivo en una fosa séptica. Recoger la esencia de la mierda es mi especialidad y hermano, tú apestas a ella. Entonces, si yo fuera tú, mejor me diría lo que hiciste o voy a entregarte a los osos Peltier.

Wang se burló

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? Tienen que mantener la ley de No Derramar Sangre.

—Cierto, pero aquí estamos tres representantes del Omegrion bajo este techo y dos más viven a un aullido de distancia. Podríamos llamar a votación y... básicamente hermano, estas jodido.

—No hermano— Wang se burló de la palabra.— Lo estás tú.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera parpadear. Wang levantó un arma y la apuntó a la cabeza de Eriol. Eriol tomó la muñeca de Wang al mismo momento que se disparó. Agachándose y girando, cayó sobre sus rodillas jalando el brazo de Wang con él.

Los gritos sonaron alto a su alrededor.

—Pistola— Alguien gritó, causando que los clientes humanos entraran en pánico mientras corrían por la puerta.

Tomoyo tomó a Eriol por la garganta.

—¡Suéltalo!— Gritó Wang, mientras trataba de liberar su mano fuera de la de Eriol.

Eriol se rehusó a dejar la mano de Wang. Si lo hacía, el bastardo le dispararía con lo que sea que uso con los leones.

Tomoyo envolvió su mano sobre su garganta, ahogándolo.

—Déjalo ir, Eriol.

Antes que pudiera contestar, los tres fueron lanzados a un lado. Eriol trató de levantarse, pero alguien los tenía sujetos con un campo de fuerza del infierno. Gruñendo, golpeó de vuelta con sus poderes con ira. Esto en vez de romper el encierro, lo convirtió en lobo.

Le ladró a Mama Peltier, quien se colocó de pie entre ellos. Pero él sabía por experiencia que no eran de ella los poderes que sintió. El problema era que no sabía a quién le pertenecían.

—Nadie viene a mi casa y hace esto—espetó ella. —Los tres tenéis prohibido entrar aquí y si alguna vez os atrapo dentro del Santuario otra vez, no viviréis lo suficiente para lamentarlo.

—Él nos atacó— dijo Wang. —¿Por qué deberíamos ser expulsados?

Dev lo izó del piso.

—Cualquiera que participe en una pelea es expulsado. Esas son las leyes.

Colt fue más gentil al levantar a Tomoyo.

—No hubo derramamiento de sangre —discutió Tomoyo.

Mama torció los labios.

—No tiene importancia. Casi nos exponeis a los humanos. Afortunadamente para vosotros, los evacuamos rápidamente. Ahora, fuera. Eriol trató de volverse humano de nuevo para decirles lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sus poderes no estaban cooperando. Ni siquiera sus poderes mentales estaban trabajando. Esto muy probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho que los poderes de alguien más lo estaban dominando.

¡Maldita sea!

Wang lo miró fijamente e hizo un gesto que le hizo saber que eso no había terminado.

Entonces, él y Tomoyo se fueron.

—Eso significa que tú también, Lobo— gruñó Dev. —Max, déjalo ir.

El campo de fuerza cayó.

Finalmente fue capaz de volverse humano. Aunque no pudo hacerlo sin la pública desnudez. A diferencia de otros Were-Hunters, no podía manifestar ropas al mismo tiempo que cambiaba.

_Realmente odio mis poderes…_

Mientras se acercaba a recoger su ropa, éstas fueron puestas sobre su cuerpo.

Confundido, miró alrededor y capturó la mirada de Chiharu. Ella inclinó su cabeza

para dejarle saber que había sido ella quien lo había ayudado. Sin duda Yamazaki debía haberle contado sobre su debilidad.

Dev dio un paso hacia delante.

—Ya me voy —dijo Eriol. —Pero antes de hacerlo, déjenme felicitarlos a todos ustedes por su estupidez. Esos dos imbéciles que se acaban de ir fueron los que jodieron a los leones de arriba. Estaba tratando de obtener información de ellos.

Dev maldijo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

—Lo estaba intentando. La próxima vez que le pongais un campo de fuerza a alguien, deberías no desear asfixiar su habilidad para hablar también.

El dragón, Max, sacudió su cabeza.

—Pensé que estarías listo para insultarme por sostenerte en el piso. Es lo que normalmente haces en cualquier momento que te diriges a mí.

—Probablemente lo haga porque no tengo nada más importante qué decirte.

Dev aclaró su garganta para atraer su atención.

—¿Ellos son de este período de tiempo?

—No.

Mama asintió.

—Entonces deben estar en alguna parte de la ciudad. No hay luna llena para que ellos usen el salto en el tiempo.

Eriol lo deseaba, pero había otra verdad acerca de su vieja amiga.

—La mujer era una Aristos. No está atada a la luna. Podrían estar en cualquier lado, en cualquier tiempo.

Dev suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos sacamos a los humanos antes que vieran que sucedía algo antinatural.

—Que bien. —Eriol cerró su chaqueta—. Ahora si me disculpan…

—Tú sigues expulsado de aquí.

—Como si me importara—. Había sido expulsado de mejores lugares que éste, y al menos ahí hubo al menos un par de personas que en realidad se preocuparon por él… al menos por algunos años.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, los dejó y se encaminó hacia Ursulinas. La calle estaba extrañamente silenciosa, especialmente, dado el número de humanos que habían salido gritando en la noche hacía unos minutos. La amenaza de violencia debe haberse metido debajo de sus pieles.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que tenía aún un lobo que rastrear. Dos, para ser preciso. El sentido común le dijo que regresara a su manada y le dijera a Shaoran lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eriol se mofó.

—Viví toda mi vida sin ningún sentido. ¿Por qué debería empezar a tener uno ahora?

Mientras se acercaba a su motocicleta, una extraña fisura de poder le recorrió la columna. Se volvió esperando pelea, pero antes que pudiera siquiera moverse, fue golpeado por un choque feroz. Maldiciendo, cayó al piso con fuerza. El dolor explotó a través de él mientras cambiaba a su forma de lobo, luego en humano y en lobo otra vez.

Estuvo completamente inmovilizado mientras su cuerpo luchaba por quedarse de alguna forma pero fue incapaz de ello.

Wang se encaminó hacia él lentamente, luego lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas.

—Deberías haber muerto, Eriol. Ahora desearás haberlo hecho.

Eriol cargó hacia él, pero sus músculos no cooperaban. Si pudiera poner una mano o pata en el bastardo, le destrozaría la garganta.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Tomoyo para ver simpatía en su rostro un instante antes que Wang le disparara. Un dolor indescriptible lo atravesó mientras luchaba por estar consciente.

Fue una batalla perdida. En un segundo, todo se volvió negro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tomoyo a Wang.

—Necesitamos saber qué sabe él sobre nuestro experimento. Llegado al punto, necesitamos saber con quién ha estado hablando. No podemos permitir que nuestro secreto se descubra.

Ella se acobardó mientras observaba el cuerpo de Eriol continuaba cambiando de forma humana al blanco lobo y viceversa. Al menos hasta que Wang le colocó el collar en su garganta que lo mantuvo como humano. Dado que la fuerza natural de Eriol era el lobo, al mantenerlo como humano, especialmente a la luz del día, lo debilitarían.

Y sería doloroso.

Ella sacudió su cabeza ante sus acciones.

—Sabes que no nos va a decir nada.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso.

El Eriol que ella recordaba nunca contaría secretos. Moriría antes de hacerlo y él podía aguantar mucho dolor. Aún de niño, había sido más fuerte que cualquier otro.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan certero?

—Porque lo voy a convertir en nuestro Chacal.

Tomoyo tragó con el aliento entrecortado ante la amenaza. Oscar era un chacal cuyo corazón era tan negro, que era más animal que hombre.

—Es tu hermano, Wang.

—Yo no tengo hermano. Tú sabes lo que los Katagaria le hicieron a mi familia. A nuestra patria.

Era verdad. Había estado allí la noche en que el padre Katagari de Wang había liderado el ataque en el campo Arcadiano. Sólo era una niña, ella había sido escondida mientas los ataques comenzaban. Su madre la había embarrado con tierra para enmascarar su olor antes de meterla en el sótano.

Aún ahora, podía ver a los lobos cuando atacaban a su madre y la asesinaban mientras ella observaba con horror a través de las placas del suelo.

Wang tenía razón. Ellos debían proteger a su pueblo. Los animales debían ser despojados de sus poderes y eliminados como las violentas criaturas que eran.

Incluso Eriol.

—¿Estás conmigo? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió. —No quiero ver a ningún niño sufrir mi destino. Tenemos que protegernos nosotros mismos. Cueste lo que cueste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece es propiedad de clapm,y la historia tampoco es mía esta pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon y yo hago esto meramente por entretención espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Tomoyo recorrió el pequeño campo que habían construido mientras escuchaba a Eriol insultar a Oscar cuando él y Wang lo torturaban para sacarle información. Honestamente, no tenía estómago para eso. Nunca lo tuvo.

Tal vez Wang estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez ella no debería estar en una tessera después de todo.

Sin embargo, era una guerrera de habilidades sin precedentes. En batalla, ella no vacilaba en matar o herir. Era sólo la idea de golpear a alguien que no podía defenderse la que la enfermaba.

_Él es un animal. _

Sin duda la mataría en un segundo. Lo sabía con cada parte de su ser y aún así…

Se amilanó cuando Eriol aulló de dolor. Un instante después, Oscar se encaminó hacia ella y el fuego que habían hecho. Sin una palabra, pasó junto a ella y manifestó una barra de hierro. Frunciendo el ceño, vio cómo la ponía en el fuego.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensé que una pequeña variante podrían aflojarle la lengua.

Una ola de náusea la recorrió.

Wang salió de la tienda con la misma cara de disgusto.

—Yo digo que deberías machacar su trasero hasta que hable.

Oscar rió.

Horrorizada, ella no se movió hasta que ellos empezaron a regresar con la barra en mano.

—¡No! —dijo ella severamente.

Oscar la inclinó hacia ella.

—Apártate.

—No— repitió ella. —Esto está mal. Estamos actuando como ellos.

La mirada de Wang era estricta y cruel.

—Estamos protegiendo a nuestra gente.

Pero esto no era protección. Esto era una absoluta crueldad. Incapaz de soportarlo, intentó otra táctica.

—Déjadme interrogarlo.

Wang frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Como has dicho él no dirá nada.

Ella señaló hacia la tienda mientras tratada de mantener su ira bajo control.

—Lo habéis estado golpeando durante horas y no hemos llegado a ninguna parte. Déjadme intentar otro acercamiento. ¿Cuál podría ser el daño?

Oscar puso la barra de nuevo en el fuego.

—Necesito comer, de todas maneras. Tienes hasta que termine, entonces lo haré a mi manera de nuevo.

Sintiendo repulsión por ambos, Tomoyo giró en redondo y se dirigió a la tienda.

La visión de Eriol en el suelo la paró en seco. Continuaba en su forma humana, desnudo con ambas manos atadas en un ángulo extraño detrás de su espalda. Otra soga mantenía sus piernas atadas. Estaba cubierto de moretones y cortes al punto que apenas podía reconocerlo. El hecho que estuviera herido y en su forma humana debía ser agonizante para él.

Cada vez que lo lastimaban, ellos revertían su forma natural. Para ella era la humana, para Eriol…

Él era un lobo.

Tratando de mantener eso en mente, se arrodilló a su lado.

Él gruñó amenazadoramente hasta que levantó la mirada para encontrar la de ella. El dolor y el tormento en aquellos ojos zafiro la hicieron estremecer. Y mientras ella bajaba la mirada, vio la cicatriz en su pecho. La herida donde lo había apuñalado. La culpa la rasgó por algo que nunca debió haber hecho.

—¿Por qué no simplemente terminas el trabajo?—dijo él, su tono hostil y mortal.

—No queremos hacerte daño.

Él rió amargamente.

—Mis heridas y la diversión que veo en sus ojos cuando me las hacen me cuentan una historia diferente.

Ella apartó el cabello de su frente para ver el vicioso corte a lo largo de su ceja. La sangre manaba de su nariz y labios. —Lo siento.

—Todos lo sentimos por algo. ¿Por qué no eres por una vez un animal y simplemente me matas? —La miró fijamente. —Deberías poder también. No voy a decirte una mierda.

—Necesitamos saber que sucedió con el león.

—Vete al infierno.

—Eriol…

—No te atrevas a usar mi nombre. No soy sino un animal para todos vosotros. Créeme, me lo dejaron más que claro hace cuatrocientos años cuando me golpearon hasta la muerte y luego me arrojaron para morir.

—Eriol…

Él le ladró como un lobo.

—¿Podrías detenerte?—. Él continuó haciendo sonidos de lobo. Ella suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Con razón no dejan de golpearte.

Desnudando sus dientes en una verdadera forma canina, él gruñó, luego ladró. No había nada humano en el sonido o en su comportamiento.

Tomoyo retrocedió.

En el momento estuvo alejada de él. Eriol cayó en el piso y dejó de hacer sonido alguno. Yacía completamente quieto.

¿Estaba muerto?

No, su pecho aún se movía. También podía oír su desmayada respiración. Mientras lo observaba, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el pasado. Al joven de quien una vez había sido amiga. Aún cuando él era cuatro años más joven que ella, había algo en él que la había conmovido. Donde Wang había sido siempre arrogante y mandón, Eriol había mostrado una vulnerabilidad que la había hecho ser protectora con él. Más que eso, nunca la había tratado como a una inferior. Él había sido su compañero y confidente.

Yo seré tu familia, Tommy. Esas palabras la perseguían. Ese había sido el voto de Eriol cuando se enteró que su familia había sido asesinada por los Katagaria, por su propio padre de manada. Nunca dejaré que los lobos te lastimen. Te lo juro.

Y así había estado toda la mañana mientras lo torturaban despiadadamente.

Es nada comparado con lo que le hiciste la última vez que lo viste.

Era verdad. Ella no había estado para él, entonces tampoco. Y ellos lo habían golpeado mucho peor que esto.

—Eriol—trató de nuevo. —Dime lo que necesitamos saber y te prometo que esto se detendrá.

Él levantó la cabeza para clavarle una furiosa mirada.

—Yo no traiciono a mis amigos.

—No te atrevas a decirme eso. Estaba protegiendo a mi gente cuando te ataqué.

Él dejó escapar un resoplo de incredulidad.

—Por lo más grande, ellos eran mi gente, también.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Tú no tienes gente. Eres un animal.

Él torció sus labios en una mueca cruel.

—Bebé, desátame, y te mostraré cuánto de animal hay en el hombre que realmente soy. Créeme. Él es mucho más cruel de lo que lo es el lobo.

—Te lo dije— exclamó Oscar mientras se les unía en la tienda. Él inclinó la roja y ardiente punta de la barra hacia el dosel.

—Deberías irte. El desagradable olor de la carne quemada podría ser demasiado para tu nariz.

Ella vio el pánico en los ojos de Eriol mientras trataba de alejarse con rapidez de ellos. Oscar lo agarró del cabello y lo trajo de regreso. Eriol lo pateó, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer dado lo atado que estaba. Aún así peleó con un coraje que era admirable.

—Fuera— dijo Wang mientras entraba a la tienda.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el dosel, Eriol dejó escapar un aullido tan feroz y lleno de dolor que le hizo pedazos el alma. Girando, vio a Oscar que dejaba caer la barra a través de la cadera izquierda que se quemaba con un olor nauseabundo.

Correcto o equivocado, ella no podía dejar que siguieran haciéndole eso.

Empujó a Wang de su camino, luego pateó a Oscar en la espalda alejándolo de Eriol. Antes que pudieran recuperarse, se arrodilló junto a Eriol y posó su mano en su hombro.

Usando sus poderes, los llevó fuera de la tienda, moviéndolos lejos, dentro del pantano donde habían acampado. Dado que no conocía bien el área, fue el lugar más seguro a donde pudo llevarlo.

Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella, no había gratitud ahí. Sólo ira y una aguda amenaza que la pinchaba —¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme aquí para que los cocodrilos me coman?

—Debería—. En vez de eso, manifestó un cuchillo con el que cortó las sogas que ataban sus manos.

Eriol estaba aturdido por sus acciones.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—No lo sé. Aparentemente estoy teniendo un momento de extrema estupidez.

Él limpió la sangre de su cara al tiempo que ella cortaba las sogas de sus pies.

—Desearía que tu estupidez te hubiera pateado antes.

Ella se detuvo ante la visión de la cruda quemadura en su cadera, donde el chacal había apoyado la barra. Tenía que estarlo matando.

—Lo siento.

Eriol se abalanzó hacia el collar en su garganta y lo haló para liberarse.

Tomoyo jadeó ante la acción. Nadie debería ser capaz de remover su collar. Nadie.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Él curvó su labio ante ella.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas cuando no estoy en shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece es propiedad de Clamp, la historia tampoco es mía le pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

* * *

Ella empezó a moverse, pero antes que pudiera, él cerró el collar alrededor de su garganta. Sacudiéndose, ella trató de usar sus poderes ya sea para atacarlo o removerlo. Fue inútil.

—¡Te salvé!

—Jódete —le espetó él. —Yo no debería haber estado ahí si ustedes dos no me hubieran asaltado anoche. Tienes suerte que no te devuelva el favor por lo que me hiciste.

Un crudo pánico la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no tendría el poder de detenerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

No había piedad en su expresión. Ningún perdón.

—Debería arrancarte la garganta. Pero afortunadamente para ti, soy sólo un tonto animal y matar por venganza no está en mi naturaleza—. Ajustó el agarre de su brazo. —Matar por protegerme y a los de mi manada es otra historia. Harías bien en recordar eso.

Mientras abría su boca para responder, Eriol los transportó fuera del pantano hasta dentro de la gran casa Victoriana de su hermano Shaoran.

La compañera de Shaoran se encontraba en la sala, de pie junto al sofá donde su hijo tomaba la siesta. Alta y curvilínea, con cabello corto y cobrizo oscuro, Sakura era una de las pocas personas en las que Eriol realmente confiaba. Ella dejó escapar un casi aullido de lobo, antes de girar y darles la espalda.

—Por todos los santos, Eriol, adviérteme si vas a saltar aquí desnudo.

—Lo siento, Saku— dijo él tratando de mantener su enfoque. Pero se estaba haciendo difícil debido a sus heridas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

Miró sobre su hombro para ver a Shaoran de pie en la puerta. Él quería contestar pero la pérdida de sus poderes combinada con las heridas, era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus oídos zumbaban. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era lobo de nuevo y el cansancio lo estaba sobrepasando.

_No la dejes escapar y no le saques el collar_, se proyectó a Shaoran antes que la oscuridad lo asolara otra vez.

Tomoyo se alejó de un salto de Eriol en su forma de lobo. Dándose cuenta que estaba inconsciente, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sólo para encontrar a un hombre que mostraba una atemorizante semblanza con Wang. Este tipo, sin embargo, era más intimidante y más guapo.

—Necesito irme.

Miró sobre ella a la mujer junto al sofá.

—Sak, toma al bebé y ve para arriba. Aunque su tono era de orden, era también gentil y protector.

Ella escuchó a la mujer irse sin ningún cuestionamiento.

Tan pronto como se fue, él entrecerró esos peculiares ojos ámbar sobre ella, que eran más de lobo que de humano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y qué le sucedió a mi hermano?

Ella agachó la cabeza ante su pregunta. Su olor… era inequívoco.

—Eres Arcadiano. Un Centinela como yo—. Pero a diferencia de ella, él escogió esconder las marcas en su cara que los designaban como uno de su rara y sagrada clase.

Él torció sus labios.

—No soy nada como tú. Mi lealtad es para los Katagaria y para con mi hermano. Él me dijo que te mantuviera aquí y eso es lo que haré.

La ira la recorrió. Ella no tenía intenciones de permanecer ahí.

—Debo volver a mi patria.

Él negó con la cabeza, su cara mostraba su determinación.

—Tú eres parte de la patria de mi madre, lo cual te hace mi enemiga mortal. No te irás hasta que Eriol lo permita—. Él pasó junto a ella hasta donde Eriol yacía en el suelo.

Ella estaba aturdida ante sus acciones.

—¿Me estás secuestrando?

Sin esfuerzo, él alzó a Eriol del piso. Tarea nada pequeña considerando el tamaño del lobo.

—Mi madre secuestró a mi compañera y se la llevó a la Inglaterra medieval donde los miembros masculinos de tu patria trataron de violarla. Sé agradecida que no te devuelva el favor.

Esas palabras particularmente similares a las de Eriol, le hicieron correr escalofríos en su piel.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa.

—Aquí estás segura. Nadie va a lastimarte… a menos que trates de escapar—. Él giró y subió las mismas escaleras que la mujer había tomado unos minutos antes.

Tomoyo lo observó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Entonces corrió hacia la puerta principal. Sólo había recorrido tres pasos antes que cuatro lobos se aparecieron frente a ella. Desnudando sus dientes e impulsándose, le bloquearon el camino.

Katagaria.

Lo podía adivinar por su olor. Ese aroma de lobo mezclado con humano y magia. Era de día, lo que significaba que era difícil para ellos aparecer humanos. No imposible, pero dificultoso, especialmente si eran jóvenes o inexperimentados.

Trató de seguir adelante, pero los lobos lo previnieron.

—Haz lo que Shaoran te dijo.

Ella giró y se congeló por la conmoción. En su forma humana, este hombre lobo se veía lo bastante parecido a Wang como para ser su gemelo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Yamazaki Li, y más vale que le reces a cualquier dios que adores para que a Eriol no le suceda nada. Mi hermano muere y yo tendré tu garganta—. Él miró a los lobos a su alrededor. —Manténgala vigilada—. Luego regresó a su forma de lobo y corrió por las escaleras.

Tomoyo retrocedió lentamente hacia la sala. Encontrando con la mirada otra puerta de salida, se encaminó hacia ella sólo para encontrar más lobos frente a ella.

El miedo se deslizó por ella al tiempo que recordaba ser una niña indefensa mientras los lobos destruían a su madre. Una y otra vez escuchaba los gritos y revivía la pesadilla de ellos desgarrando a sus padres en pedazos. Trató de hacer explotar a los lobos delante de ella, pero el collar volvía todos sus poderes inútiles.

Estaba ante su merced.

—Retroceded— exclamó ella, lanzando una lámpara a uno de ellos. Los otros aullaron y ladraron, cercándola. Ella no podía respirar, el pánico la inundó ¡La iban a matar!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.

Shaoran quiso sangre cuando vio las profundas heridas en el cuerpo de Eriol.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Se volvió para encontrar a Yamazaki de pie en la puerta

—Al parecer los Arcadianos lo agarraron y se divirtieron con él.

Las fosas nasales de Yamazaki se dilataron.

—Vi a una de sus perras abajo. ¿Quieres que la mate?

_No. _

Shaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Eriol en su cabeza. Eriol abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

_¿Dónde está ella?_

—Abajo. Dejé a la manada vigilándola—. Eriol se volvió humano inmediatamente. —No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Sus padres fueron asesinados por nuestra manada. Destrozados frente a ella cuando sólo tenía tres años. Debe estar aterrorizada.

Antes que Shaoran pudiera responder, Eriol se desvaneció.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.

Tomoyo continuó balanceando la lámpara rota ante los lobos a medida que se iban acercando. Aterrada, quiso gritar, pero el sonido estaba bloqueado en su garganta. Todo lo que podía ver era sangre, y sentir el mismo horror que había sentido la noche en que sus padres gritaban haciendo eco en su cabeza. No podía respirar o pensar.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que alguien la había agarrado desde atrás. Giró, tratando de golpear a su nuevo atacante, entonces se congeló cuando vio que era Eriol en su forma humana.

Con su toque gentil, tomó la lámpara de su mano y la dejó en el suelo. Su expresión estoica, sus ojos tan blancos. —No dejaré que te lastimen— dijo él con un tono calmante. —No he olvidado mi promesa.

Un sollozo salió muy profundo de su interior mientras la estrechaba contra él.

Eriol maldijo por la manera en que temblaba entre sus brazos. Nunca había visto a alguien que se estremeciera tanto y eso lo enojaba.

—Alejaos— les ladró a los otros. —Estáis actuando como jodidos humanos—. Enojado ante su crueldad, la dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda— le soltó ella.

Pero él notó que no se alejaba.

—Créeme, estoy bastante familiarizado con tu buena disposición para apuñalar y matar a sangre fría.

Tomoyo trastabilló ante esas frías palabras que fueron sugeridas con una bien merecida hostilidad. Era cierto. Él había estado desarmado cuando ella lo atacó y lo dejó con su familia y su brutalidad.

Vergüenza y horror la llenaron

—¿Por qué me salvaste ahora?

—Soy un perro, ¿recuerdas? Somos leales incluso cuando es estúpido.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con contradicción.

—Eres un lobo.

—Lo mismo piensa el resto de la gente—. Se detuvo ante una puerta y golpeó. Una voz amable dijo que entraran.

Eriol abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro.

—Soy yo, Sakura. Aún estoy desnudo así que me quedaré afuera. Esta es Tomoyo. Ella no les tiene mucho cariño a los lobos así que pensé que querría quedarse contigo… ¿si está bien para ti?

Sakura se levantó de la mecedora mientras acunaba a un dormido infante en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien, Eriol?

Tomoyo vio la fatiga en su rostro y sólo podía imaginar lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo. Aún así, él había ido por ella…

Era sorprendente.

—Sip— dijo en un tono tenso— pero en realidad necesito acostarme y descansar por un rato.

—Ve a dormir, querido.

Eriol se detuvo y miró a Tomoyo con una feroz hostilidad, tan potente, que los escalofríos le llegaron al alma.

—Tú la lastimas, le lanzas siquiera una mala mirada que hiera sus sentimientos y que me agarren, que te masacraré como carne de ayer y ningún poder, ni tuyo ni de otros, podrán salvarte. ¿Me has entendido?

Ella asintió.

—No estoy bromeando— le advirtió de nuevo.

—Sé que no.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella antes de cerrar la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, la historia tampoco es de mi autoria, es de Sherrilyn Kenyon, espero les guste.**

* * *

Tomoyo giró para encontrar a Sakura cerrando la distancia entre ellas. Sin una palabra y aún sosteniendo al infante, Sakura pasó junto a ella y abrió la puerta. Eriol estaba de vuelta en su forma de lobo, yaciendo en el pasillo donde debió haber colapsado tan pronto cerró la puerta. Con preocupada expresión, Sakura se arrodilló en el piso y enterró una mano en la blanca piel. —¿Shaoran?

Él se apareció en el pasillo junto a ella.

—¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? Lo estaba buscando abajo.

—Quería que vigilara a Tomoyo.

Shaoran miró hacia ella y le dirigió una arisca mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Él dijo que estaba asustada y que quería que se quedara conmigo. ¿Qué está pasando?

La cara de Shaoran se suavizó mientras observaba a su compañera. El amor que él sentía por ella era tan obvio que conmovió el corazón de Tomoyo. Ningún hombre la había mirado alguna vez con esa clase de ternura.

Él apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro antes de posar la mano en el cabello castaño del infante dormido. —No estoy seguro, bebé. Eriol siempre habla más contigo que conmigo.

Él regresó la mirada a Tomoyo. Y la volvió letal y fría.

—Te lo advierto. Si algo les pasa a mi compañera o a mi hijo, te cazaremos y destrozaremos en tantas piezas que nunca te encontrarán toda.

Tomoyo se puso rígida.

—No soy un animal. No hago presa de la familia de las personas para vengarme.

Shaoran se mofó.

—Ah, chica, créeme. Los animales no asesinan o atacan por venganza. Eso es puramente humano. Así que en este caso, actúa como un animal y protégela a ella con tu vida. Porque eso es lo que voy a tomar si ella resulta con un corte de papel en tu presencia.

Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada con una de las suyas. Si él pensaba atacarla, se iba a enterar que ella no era ninguna debilucha. Era una guerrera entrenada y no bajaría la guardia sin una lucha brutal.

—Sabes, realmente me estoy cansando de ser amenazada por todo el mundo.

—No son amenazas. Sólo un hecho declarado.

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente, deseando ir por su garganta. Si sólo no estuviera usando el collar.

—Ya está bien, gente— dijo Sakura. —Suficiente. Tú— le dijo a Shaoran— lleva a Eriol a la cama y cuídalo—. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Tomoyo. —Tú, sígueme y te prometo que no te amenazaré a menos que hagas algo que lo amerite.

Shaoran rió bajo en su garganta.

—Y ten en cuenta que aunque ella es humana, persiguió a mi madre y la enjauló. No dejes que su humanidad te engañe. Ella puede ser tan maliciosa como la que más.

Sakura le lanzó un beso al aire mientras acunaba la cabeza de su hijo con la otra.

—Sólo cuando estoy protegiéndote a ti y a Bebé Boo, querido. Ahora mete a Fuzzhead en la cama nosotras estaremos bien.

Tomoyo dio un paso atrás para permitir a Sakura dirigir el camino de vuelta al cuarto de niños. Las paredes eran de un pálido azul celeste, decoradas con ositos de peluche y estrellas. Puso al infante en la cuna que combinaba en blanco y azul antes de cambiarlo de lado.

Sintiéndose incómoda, Tomoyo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?

—Dos años. Ya sé que debería sacarlo de la cuna, pero es un dormilón kinético y no estoy lista para que se caiga de la cama aún. Tonto, ¿eh?

Ella dibujó una sonrisa por la preocupación de Sakura.

—Proteger a tu familia nunca es tonto.

—No, no lo es—. Sakura suspiró mientras rozaba el oscuro cabello del bebé con una mano. Volviéndose, enfrentó a Tomoyo. —Así que, ¿quieres decirme que está pasando?

Tomoyo se debatió en las razones de eso. Decirle que había ayudado a secuestrar a Eriol y que luego se había quedado sin hacer nada mientras dos de su tessera lo torturaban despiadadamente, no parecía un acto de inteligencia que ganara el premio mayor.

Más parecía un suicidio dada la naturaleza de esa "gente".

—No estoy segura de cómo contestar eso.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada.

—Entonces tú debes ser una de esos que lo lastimaron.

—No— dijo ella indignadamente. —Yo no lo torturé. Nunca le haría eso a nadie.

Sakura amartilló su cabeza suspicazmente.

—Pero dejaste que sucediera.

Ella era más lista de lo que Tomoyo quería.

—Yo los detuve.

—¿Después de cuánto? Eriol estaba en muy mal estado y yo sé cuánto daño puede aguantar y aún así levantarse y pelear. Para desmayarse así como lo hizo… alguien lo golpeó por mucho rato.

Tomoyo miró a lo lejos, avergonzada. Esto en realidad le hizo más daño en un nivel más profundo de lo que hubiera pensado posible que si no hubiera intervenido antes.

¿Qué clase de persona se queda sin hacer nada mientras están brutalizando a otra? Sobre todo a una a quien llamó una vez amigo.

Así que, dos veces en su vida había permitido que Eriol casi muriera y no había hecho nada para protegerlo.

No era mejor que los animales a los que odiaba y esa era una parte de ella que despreciaba incluso más.

—No estoy orgullosa de ello, está bien. Debí haber hecho algo antes y lo sé. Pero realmente les impedí hacerle algo más.

—Estás racionalizando tu crueldad.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes.

—No estoy racionalizando nada. Honestamente, sólo quiero irme a casa. No me gusta este período de tiempo y no me gusta estar aquí con mis enemigos.

Sakura no le dio ninguna escapatoria.

—Y a mí no me gusta lo que han hecho con Eriol, pero hasta que sepa más sobre el asunto, no somos enemigos. La hostilidad en este punto viene sólo de ti. Le dije a Eriol que velaría tu compañía y es lo que hago. No hay enemistad aquí.

Tomoyo cortó una intensa mirada hacia la mujer y su tono condescendiente.

—No tienes idea de lo que se siente.

—Ah, espera…— dijo Sakura con una sarcástica risa. —Yo estaba metida en mis propios asuntos cuando Ieran envió un demonio a secuestrarme aquí en mi tiempo y llevarme a una villa en la Inglaterra medieval, esto fue cuando yo ni tenía idea que estas cosas fueran posibles. Una vez allí, todos con quienes entré en contacto me amenazaron cuando yo no había hecho absolutamente nada a ninguno, nunca. Y eso incluía a Fei Wang Li. Entonces los machos de su patria intentaron violarme por ninguna otra razón que la de estar emparejada con Shaoran… Ah, espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Aún no habíamos llegado al ritual del emparejamiento. Ellos estaban dispuestos a atacarme por nada más que llevar su marca. Así que, creo que tengo una pequeña idea de lo que estás sintiendo aquí. Y en nuestra defensa, tú no has sido maltratada.

Tomoyo puso más distancia entre ellas. Lo que Sakura describía había sido hacía cuatro años. Y aunque no había participado en ello, sabía por los otros el mucho daño que habían intentado infligir a la mujer ante ella y eso la enfermaba, también.

—No estaba ahí cuando te hicieron eso. Yo estaba de patrulla. Sólo supe de ello después.

—Bueno, bien por ti. Fue extremadamente traumático para mí. Y a diferencia de tu gente, puedo asegurarte que ningún lobo en esta casa te atacará a menos que lo provoques con algo que tú hagas en su contra.

Tomoyo se burló ante su arrogancia y falta de refinamiento.

—Tú eres humana. ¿Cómo puedes confiar tu vida a animales? ¿No entiendes lo salvajes que son?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre es veterinario. Fui criada alrededor de todo tipo de animales, salvajes y mansos, emplumados, peludos, pequeños y otros. Y honestamente, los encuentro mucho más predecibles que cualquier humano. No apuñalan por detrás, no mienten o traicionan. En toda mi vida nunca ha habido un animal que lastimara mis sentimientos o me hiciera llorar por algo que hizo.

—Considérate afortunada—dijo Tomoyo con aire despectivo —Yo vi a mi familia entera mientras eran comidos vivos por la misma manada de animales que tienes abajo en tu casa con tu hijo. La sangre de mis padres fluía de sus cuerpos a través de las losas del piso y me goteó mientras estaba recostada aterrorizada de ser destrozadas por ellos.

Ella miró a la cuna donde el hijo de Sakura descansaba en paz, inconsciente del peligro en el que estaba debido a la estupidez de su madre. —Sólo era un año mayor que tu hijo cuando pasó. Mis padre dieron sus vidas por la mía y yo observé mientras la daban.

Entonces tendrás que perdonarme si es duro para mí pensar bien de cualquier animal excepto de aquellos que están muertos o enjaulados.

—Realmente te hace pensar que hicieron los animales para ser provocados, ¿no?

Tomoyo se giró ante el sonido de la baja y profunda voz que sonó como el trueno y mandó escalofríos a su cuerpo. Colocándose cabeza y hombros sobre ella, este hombre tenía una mala actitud, tan feroz que se despedía por cada poro de su piel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, la historia pertenece Sherrylin Kenyon, yo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento espero les guste.**

* * *

Tomoyo se giró ante el sonido de la baja y profunda voz que sonó como el trueno y mandó escalofríos a su cuerpo. Colocándose cabeza y hombros sobre ella, este hombre tenía una mala actitud, tan feroz que se despedía por cada poro de su piel.

Vestido todo de negro, usaba jeans, botas de motociclista Harley y una camisa de manga corta que mostraba un cuerpo masculino perfecto. Él llevaba un pendiente de plata en forma de espada larga en su lóbulo izquierdo con un mango hecho de un cráneo y huesos cruzados. Mientras él escaneaba su cuerpo, sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca sarcástica que lo hacía más ominoso con su pequeña barba de chivo castaña. Cabello lacio y castaño que alcanzaba sus hombros estaba peinado hacia atrás de un par de brillantes ojos mieles.

Su comportamiento rudo y letal, le recordó a un asesino a sangre fría. Y cuando miró hacia ella le dio el presentimiento de que la estaba midiendo para un ataúd.

Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, lanzó una mirada hacia su mano izquierda. Cada dedo, incluyendo el pulgar, estaba cubierto con una garra de plata articulada y ribeteada con una punta tan afilada que era obviamente su arma de elección. Este hombre le gustaba caer bajo y sucio con sus asesinatos.

Llamarlo psicótico sería un paso adelante para él.

Instintivamente, ella se retiró tres pasos.

Sakura rió con un sonido feliz mientras lo veía, a pesar del hecho que él obviamente no estaba bien de la cabeza y que era una amenaza incluso mayor que los lobos de abajo.

— T... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Él apartó esos fríos ojos lejos de ella y se concentró en Sakura.

—Astrid desea que cuide a Spinel. Aparentemente algo malo sucedió en el Santuario la noche pasada y está preocupada por su seguridad.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. —¿Entonces, qué sabes?

Él lanzó una mirada suspicaz hacia Tomoyo que hizo que su sangre corriera fría.

—Algunos Arcadianos han encontrado la forma de atrapar a los Katagaria en sus formas animales y despojarlos de su magia. Spinel dijo que aquellos responsables atacaron a Eriol y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Por consiguiente mi presencia no anunciada aquí sin los compañeros de juego de Shen. Si Spinel está en peligro, Astrid está triste. Si Astrid esta triste, mataré a cualquiera que la esté entristeciendo hasta que esté feliz de nuevo. ¿Así que, donde está Eriol?

De cualquier otro hombre, eso sonaría como una broma, pero Tomoyo no dudaba por un instante que T tuviera intenciones de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

Especialmente no por la manera en que estaba flexionando esas garras en su mano.

—Wow, Touya— dijo Sakura lentamente, sus ojos brillando con interés. —Creo que ha sido la mayor cantidad de palabras que me has dicho durante cualquier visita. Tal vez incluso con todas ellas combinadas. Estoy impresionada. Y por Eriol, pienso que él no es quien está molestando a Spinel, así que por favor, no lo mates. Lo extrañaré si se va. Él está mal herido y se desmayó en cuanto llegó a casa.

Él soltó una maldición tan desagradable, que Tomoyo hasta se sonrojó.

Touya entrecerró la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Ella sabe algo?—. El tono no era de pregunta. Era una innegable intimidación.

Tomoyo se enderezó y tensó, lista para pelear si fuera necesario.

—Soy una Aristos. No creo que quieras meterte conmigo.

Él se mofó ante su audacia.

—Como si me importara una mierda. Soy un dios, bebé, así que en el gran esquema de cosas, si yo quisiera arrancarte la cabeza y usarla como bola de boliche, no habría muchos que pudieran detenerme y la mayoría de aquellos que podrían estarían muy temerosos de siquiera intentarlo.

Ella tuvo la sensación que él no estaba alardeando.

—Touya— dijo Sakura con un tono de reproche. —No creo que torturándola obtendrás la información que deseas.

Una lenta y siniestra sonrisa curvó sus hermosos labios.

—Sip, pero podría ser divertido. Yo digo que intentemos y veamos—. Dio un paso adelante.

Sakura se plantó delante de él.

—Yo sé que quieres complacer a tu esposa y puedo seriamente apreciar eso. Pero le dije a Eriol que ella estaría segura. Por favor, no me conviertas en una mentirosa, T.

Él gruño por lo bajo y por primera vez Tomoyo respetó a Sakura, quien no retrocedió de su agresivo escrutinio.

—Bien, Sakura. Pero quiero saber qué está pasando, y si voy a permanecer aquí por largo tiempo sin mi esposa ni mi hijo… sólo digamos que no será bueno para ninguno de ustedes. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

—Con Eriol. La primera puerta a la derecha.

Flexionó las garras antes de volverse y salir. Pensó en dar un portazo pero miró al bebé que dormía y cambió de idea.

Cerró despacio.

—Gracias —dijo Tomoyo tan pronto como estuvieron solas.

—De nada.

Se pasó las manos por los brazos en un esfuerzo por disipar los escalofríos que su presencia había dejado.

—¿Siempre es así?

Sakura cubrió al niño con una mantita azul.

—Lo cierto es que me han dicho que ahora es más dulce de lo que solía ser. Cuando Shaoran le conoció realmente era un suicida y un psicótico.

—¿Y crees que ha cambiado… cómo?

Sakura sonrió.

—Buen punto, pero lo creas o no, cuando trae a su hijo a jugar con el mío la verdad es que es muy tierno con los dos.

Eso sí que pagaría por verlo. No podía imaginarse a alguien tan loco siendo paternal o tierno.

Sacándose a Touya de la cabeza, Tomoyo se acercó a la ventana para mirar la calle. Era tan distinto de su hogar. Pero sabía que Wang y Oscar estarían buscándola. Wang era uno de los mejores rastreadores de su patria. No debería tener ningún problema en localizarla y traer refuerzos.

Que los dioses se apiadaran de esta manada cuando llegaran…

—Bueno… —dijo Sakura dejando arrastrar un poco la voz. —¿Te importaría decirme qué arma es esa que habéis inventado?

Tomoyo no dijo nada. El arma era ingeniosa y matarían por protegerla. Con ella, habían probado que la humanidad estaba en el primer lugar de la cadena alimenticia.

Ninguno de los animales Katagarios habría sido capaz de diseñarla.

Era lo que podía proteger a su gente de los Katagarios por siempre.

—_De verdad que hace que te preguntes qué fue lo que provocó a los animales, ¿verdad? _—las palabras de T la obsesionaban. Lo cierto era que nunca antes lo había pensado. Todo lo que había oído era que el ataque había sido no provocado e inmerecido.

No tenía razón para dudarlo.

Pero, ¿y si no había sido así?

—¿Por qué te atacó Ieran? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—Aseguraba que estaba intentando salvarme de emparejarme con el monstruo de su hijo. Personalmente, pienso que estaba un poquito chiflada.

Eso era un hecho indiscutible. Ieran había sido la hija de su líder. Como tal, todo el mundo conocía su historia. Era la historia que todas las madres en su patria usaban para asustar a los niños traviesos.

Dado lo que los Katagarios le habían hecho a la pobre mujer, era asombroso que aún tuviera la poca cordura que tenía.

—La retuvieron en su guarida y la violaron repetidamente. ¿Lo sabías?

La expresión de Sakura se tornó triste y comprensiva. Era obvio que la tragedia de todo aquello no le era desconocida.

—Sólo la violó el padre de Shaoran, pero sí lo sabía. Shaoran me contó todo sobre su familia.

—¿Y alguna vez te dijo por qué nos atacaron aquella noche?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Tenemos teorías. Pensamos que los lobos debían haber estado hambrientos y el olor de nuestros alimentos les volvió unos asesinos rabiosos inclinados a beber nuestra sangre. Pero no, nadie sabe por qué nos atacaron.

Sakura estaba atónita por sus palabras. La expresión cambió de incredulidad a disgusto. —Ah, sabían exactamente lo que hacían. Sólo que no quieren que nadie más lo sepa. Los muy perros mentirosos…

Ahora era Tomoyo la que estaba desconcertada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Cuando Sakura contestó, su tono estaba lleno de rabia y desdén.

—¿Ni un sólo macho de tu manada ha confesado nunca lo que hicieron?

—Fuimos víctimas inocentes.

—Sí, y yo soy el ratoncito Pérez. Créeme. El ataque fue provocado. —Sakura meneó la cabeza.

—Mira, sólo te diré que los Katagarios, por lo menos, admiten lo que hicieron. No mienten para encubrirlo.

—Vale, sí sabes tanto, por favor ilumíname sobre lo que pasó.

—Vale. Los Katagarios tenían un grupo de hembras preñadas e incapaces de viajar. —Aquello era corriente entre ambos, Arcadios y Katagarios. Una vez que la hembra quedaba preñada no podía cambiar de forma ni utilizar sus poderes para teletransportarse hasta que los niños o los cachorros hubieran nacido.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Puesto que estaban en la Inglaterra medieval en el momento en que las hembras concibieron, los machos llevaron a sus hembras a lo profundo del bosque, alejados de la gente y de los pueblos para hacer segura la guarida. Llevaban allí varias semanas sin haber tenido ningún problema. Y entonces, una noche, los machos salieron a cazar para conseguir comida. Encontraron un ciervo y empezaron a perseguirlo cuando dos de los machos cayeron en una trampa. El padre de Shaoran, Hien, cambió a forma humana para ayudar a los dos que estaban atrapados y mientras se ocupaba de ellos se acercó un grupo de machos Arcadios, los mismos que habían puesto las trampas. Hien intentó explicarles que no querían hacerles ningún daño pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los Arcadios ejecutaron a los dos lobos que estaban en la trampa y empezaron a disparar flechas a los demás. Como les superaban en número, la manada volvió a la guarida donde se encontraron que la mayoría de sus mujeres y sus niños habían desparecido.

Tomoyo tragó con fuerza a sentir que un mal presentimiento la recorría.

—Los lobos siguieron el rastro de su olor hasta el campamento de Ieran donde encontraron los restos de la mayoría de sus mujeres. Habían sido masacradas y sus pieles colgaban ensartadas para que se curtieran. Había un puñado de cachorros todavía vivos, pero enjaulados. Así que los lobos esperaron a que cayera la noche… Al ocaso un grupo de Katagarios atrajeron a los machos Arcadios fuera del campamento para que el resto pudiera entrar y liberar a las mujeres y niños que quedaban. El padre de Ieran y algunos otros les atacaron y fue cuando ocurrió la brutal lucha que recuerdas.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

—¡Mientes! Nos atacaron sin provocación. No había ninguna razón para lo que hicieron. Ninguna.

—Corazón —dijo Sakura con tono suave. —Ni tú ni yo sabemos la verdad. Sólo te puedo decir lo que la manada de Shaoran me contó. La verdad, yo les creo y por diferentes razones. Primera, no tenían hembras de esa edad. Parece que alguien las había matado. Y ahora cada macho de cuatrocientos años de edad de la manada protege como un loco a cualquier hembra embarazada. Llevo cuatro años con los lobos y ni una sola vez los he visto siendo agresivos contra nadie a menos que ello o la manada estuvieran amenazados. Ni tampoco he visto mentir a ninguno de ellos. Por el contrario, son brutalmente sinceros.

Tomoyo se resistía a creerlo.

—Mi gente no atacaría a mujeres y niños.

—Intentaron atacarme a mí.

—Por represalias.

—¿Por qué razón? Shaoran no les había hecho ningún daño y por supuesto yo menos. Ni un sólo macho de toda tu patria, incluyendo a tu líder, el abuelo de Shaoran, vino en mi defensa. Ni uno. Pero deja que te diga. Si alguien o algo llega a esta casa y me amenaza, no hay ni un sólo lobo ahí abajo que no diera su vida por protegerme. Y eso va también para cualquier hembra de la manada.

El niño se despertó y empezó a llorar para que su madre le atendiera.

Sakura la dejó para cogerle.

—Ya, Shen. Mamá está aquí.

El niño dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y se restregó los ojos.

—¿Dónde está papi?

—Está con el tío Eriol y el tío T.

El niño se animó enseguida.

—¿Bobo juega con Shen?

Ella sonrió indulgente.

—No, cielo. Esta vez Bob no ha venido con el tío T. Lo siento.

Hizo un puchero hasta que vio a Tomoyo. Entonces se puso tímido y enterró la cabeza contra el hombro de Sakura.

Sakura le besó en la mejilla.

—Esta es Tomoyo, Shen. ¿Le dices hola?

La saludó con la mano sin levantar la cabeza.

A pesar de todo, Tomoyo estaba extrañamente encantada con el pequeño. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y esperaba tener una camada propia algún día.

—Hola, Shen.

La miró desde la seguridad del hombro de su madre. Entonces le susurró al oído a su madre mientras ella le frotaba la espalda con afecto. En ese momento, un recuerdo reprimido la asaltó. Era algo en lo que no había pensado en siglos. Eriol y varios otros chicos se habían hecho daño trepando a un árbol. Los chicos que se habían despellejado las manos y las rodillas habían corrido hacia sus madres para que les consolaran. Eriol se había roto un brazo. Llorando se fue hacia su madre también. Pero cuando llegó ante Ieran, ella le apartó enfadada.

El tío de Tomoyo empezó a consolar a Eriol.

Ieran le detuvo con un seco gruñido.

—No te atrevas a consolar a ese chico.

—Le duele.

—La vida es dolor y no hay alivio para ello. Cuanto antes lo acepte Eriol, mejor estará. Deja que aprenda pronto que el único del que puede depender es él mismo. Se ha roto el brazo por estúpido. Deberá cuidárselo él solo.

Su tío estaba aterrado.

—Es sólo un niño.

—No. Es mi venganza y un día voy a soltarle contra su propio padre.

Tomoyo se estremeció ante el recuerdo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Cierto que Ieran nunca había sido una madre demasiado amorosa, entonces ¿por qué había permanecido en su memoria este hecho más que cualquiera de las otras veces en que Ieran no había querido consolar a sus hijos? Por eso Wang era tan frío con todos los que había a su alrededor. Se había pasado la vida intentando ganarse el respeto de su madre.

Y eso era lo último que les hubiera dado a sus hijos.

—_¿Sienta bien que le abracen a uno?_

Todavía podía oír el tono desconcertado de Eriol cuando se lo preguntó. Era su catorce cumpleaños y su tío la había abrazado antes de dejarla salir a jugar con Eriol.

—Te han abrazado, Eriol.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Al menos, no que yo recuerde.

Intentó recordar alguna vez en que alguien le hubiera abrazado, pero en honor a sus palabras, no podía recordar ni una sola vez. Con el corazón destrozado, puso los brazos a su alrededor y le dio su primer abrazo.

En vez de abrazarla, se quedo quieto con los brazos colgando a los lados. Tieso. Inmóvil. Sin respirar siquiera. Era como si temiera que si se movía le haría daño o le abandonaría.

—¿Y? —preguntó cuando le soltó.

—Hueles muy bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Pero, ¿te ha gustado el abrazo?

Entonces se acercó a ella, frotando la cabeza contra su hombro de una forma muy lobuna hasta que le envolvió en sus brazos otra vez. Sólo entonces dejó de moverse. —Me gustan tus abrazos, Tommy. —Y se alejó de ella corriendo y se escondió durante tres días.

Nunca volvió a dejarla abrazarle o tocarle otra vez.

Incluso con la cantidad de secretos que compartían. Ni siquiera cuando lloraba. Nunca la tocó. Sólo le tendía un paño para que se enjugara los ojos y la escuchaba hasta que se sentía mejor. Pero nunca se acercó lo bastante como para tocarla otra vez.

Hasta hoy, cuando la protegió de los otros lobos.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

No tenía sentido. Era un animal. Desagradable. Brutal. Violento. No tenían ni un punto a su favor. Y aún así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de su pasado. Las veces en que Eriol, un animal, había estado más cerca de ella que ningún otro.

—¡Soy una Centinela, Eriol! —había descubierto las marcas al despertarse y se había deslizado a hurtadillas fuera de la cabaña al amanecer y se había encontrado a Eriol en la orilla del arroyo donde había ido a dormir. Era una costumbre extraña que en aquel entonces no había comprendido. Sólo después supo que dormía allí porque era un lobo y temía que su familia se enterara de su secreto.

La sonrió con una sonrisa franca. Al contrario que los otros machos de su patria, que se pusieron celosos cuando supieron que había sido elegida, Eriol estaba genuinamente contento por ella.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu tío?

—Todavía no. Quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo. —Ladeó la cabeza para enseñarle las débiles marcas que todavía no estaban completamente formadas.

—¿Crees que estaré guapa cuando las líneas se rellenen?

—Eres la wolfswan más bonita del lugar. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo con las marcas?

Se acercó a abrazarle pero se alejó antes de que lo hiciera.

Aunque se decía a sí misma que no era más que un animal, la verdad era que le amaba. Y le había echado de menos terriblemente.

Y ahora había vuelto.

Y nada había cambiado. Todavía era un animal y ella estaba aquí para matarle o mutilarle de manera que no pudiera ser capaz de herir a otro ser humano nunca más.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las chicas Clamp, en cuanto a la historia es de la autoria de Sherrilyn Kenyon. **

* * *

Eriol se despertó despacio con el cuerpo dolorido. Por un momento, pensó que todavía estaba atrapado en su forma humana. Pero al parpadear para despertarse, suspiró con alivio. Era un lobo y estaba en casa.

Frotó el hocico contra las sabanas que olían a lilas. Sakura siempre las perfumaba con su agua de colonia cuando hacía la cama. Normalmente, odiaba el olor. Pero hoy era como el paraíso. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Shaoran apoyado contra la pared, mirándole. Tomando forma humana, le agradecía a Shaoran que le hubiera puesto bajo las sábanas. —Estoy bien.

—Pareces una mierda.

—Sí, vale, tampoco voy a salir contigo, gilipollas.

Shaoran soltó una risa breve. —Debes encontrarte mejor. Ha vuelto a tu mal genio. Y hablando de mal genio,Touya ha estado aquí. Quiere hablar contigo cuando te levantes y estés listo.

¿Por qué quería hablar con él un ex Dark-Hunter-que-ahora-era-un-dios?

—¿Qué quiere?

—Me ha contado lo que está pasando en el Santuario. Han cancelado la celebración y tiene el local cerrado hasta que lleguen al fondo de este nuevo ataque. Nadie puede entrar ni salir.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

—Está en la guardería y se niega a salir. Creo que espera que su gente pueda rastrearla y liberarla de nosotros, los animales.

Eriol gruñó ante la idea.

—Nah, seguramente está planeando mi desmembramiento.

Se sentó y tomó aliento antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a la cajonera para sacar la ropa.

—Te puedo vestir yo.

Eriol se burló del ofrecimiento de su hermano.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Entonces me voy abajo a cenar. —Las orejas de Eriol se enderezaron. —¿Qué ha hecho Sakura?

—Sobras de pavo y jamón.

—¿Puré de patatas?

—Pues claro. Sabe cuánto te gusta. —Eso hizo que el estómago le gruñera de gula. Eriol se debatía entre comer e ir a ver a Tomoyo. Tenía mucha hambre… pero…

—Guardadme algo.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza.

—Ni se me ocurriría no hacerlo. Ah, Yamazaki se está muriendo por saber si le has entregado la nota a Chiharu.

Se puso los pantalones.

—Se la di a Spinel para que se la entregara. Así presumo que, a estas horas, ya la tendrá a menos que Wang se haya comido a Spinel antes de que haya podido cumplir la misión.

—No creo. T habría estado de mucho más mal humor si eso hubiera sucedido. Se lo haré saber. —Shaoran salió de la habitación.

Eriol terminó de vestirse y salió para ver a Tomoyo. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrirla y la encontró sentada en la mecedora con la espalda contra la pared. Se enderezó como si hubiera estado dormitando.

Joder, era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. Especialmente con los labios hinchados por el sueño.

Casi le sonrió antes de que la cara se le congelara al recordar que se suponía que no debía ser amable con él. —¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

Aumentó el apretón en los brazos de la silla.

—No, no estoy bien. Estoy atascada aquí con animales a los que ambos sabemos que odio. ¿Cómo puedo estar bien?

Eriol le lanzó una mirada chistosa.

—Sí, vale, pero nadie te estás golpeando. Como yo lo veo, estás bastante bien.

Tomoyo apartó lo ojos de aquella penetrante mirada suya e intentó centrarse en lo guapo que era. En cuán hermosos podían ser aquellos ojos zafiro…

Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más difícil le resultaba recordar que no era más que un animal como los que la habían amenazado allí abajo.

Él entró en la habitación.

Se puso de pie para mantener la distancia entre ellos.

—No te acerques.

—No voy a hacerte daño… —la voz se fue apagando mientras los ojos se le dilataban peligrosamente.

Tomoyo tragó con fuerza al reconocer que su peor miedo se había materializado.

Había captado su olor. Aterrorizada, retrocedió hasta la pared preparándose para luchar hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto.

Eriol no se podía mover mientras la lujuria desnuda le atravesaba. Su cuerpo se endureció al instante, era todo lo que podía hacer para no atacarla. No le extrañaba que se hubiera parapetado en la habitación. —Estás en celo.

Cogió la hucha de cobre con forma de cerdo de Shen como si se lo fuera a tirar a la cabeza. —No te acerques a mí.

Era más fácil de decir que de hacer puesto que cada partícula masculina suya estaba conectada a ella de una forma que era virtualmente irresistible. Su lobo interior babeaba ante su aroma y lo único que quería era tumbarla en el suelo y montarla.

Afortunadamente para ella, no era el animal que ella pensaba que era.

Se aproximó lentamente a ella.

—No voy a tocarte. —Le tiró la hucha a la cabeza.

La cogió con una mano y la volvió a poner en su sitio en el aparador.

—Lo digo en serio, Eriol. —le gruñó.

—Y yo también. Te dije que no te haría daño y no tengo intención de faltar a mi palabra.

Su mirada bajó hasta el bulto de sus pantalones.

—No me emparejaré contigo voluntariamente. Nunca.

Aquellas palabras le hirieron más de lo que deberían.

—Confía en mí, nena, no merece la pena los arañazos. Al contrario que los cabrones Arcadios a los que estás acostumbrada, yo no tengo que forzar a ninguna mujer a meterse en mi cama. Siéntate ahí y púdrete. Para lo que me importa. —Salió dando un portazo.

Tomoyo no se movió durante varios aterrorizados latidos como si esperar que volviera.

Se había ido y estaba a salvo otra vez… esperaba.

Una y otra vez oía en la cabeza las historias sobre cómo los Katagarios trataban a sus hembras cuando estaban en celo. Si no estaba emparejada, se ofrecía a la mujer a los machos no emparejados de la manada, que pasaba de uno a otro hasta que se saciaban de ella. La hembra no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto.

—Sois todos animales. —gruñó, maldiciendo el hecho de que era su tiempo fértil del mes y estaba atrapada allí con ellos. —¿Dónde estás, Wang?

Como si fuera una respuesta, un resplandor la sorprendió.

Se tensó al darse cuenta de que no era Wang que venía en su rescate.

Era Eriol. Con los ojos vidriosos de rabia, se acercó a ella. Un verdadero depredador con los dioses sabían qué inclinación.

—¡No me toques! —le soltó.

Le cogió la mano con la suya y la retuvo.

—¿Sabes qué? Te voy a enseñar una lección de gran valor.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cuál, los teletransportó desde la guardería hasta el comedor.

Tomoyo se aterrorizó al darse cuenta de en que la habitación había ocho lobos macho en forma humana. Por el olor, sabía que no estaban emparejados al igual que Eriol.

Con el corazón a galope, intentó correr pero Eriol no la dejó. Bloqueando la salida, se puso rápidamente la ropa.

—Te sentarás y comerás. —dijo con un gruñido bajo en la garganta. —Como una humana educada. —escupió la palabra como si fuera la cosa más baja imaginable.

Como desearía tener sus poderes para aplastarle y hacerle pagar por esto. Sin duda iba a ser el plato principal y seguramente la sujetaría mientras los otros la violaban.

Eriol la condujo hasta la mesa, a la derecha de Sakura donde se sentaba un wolfswain joven y hermoso. Se le oscurecieron los ojos cuando captó el aroma de su olor.

Tomoyo se preparó para el ataque.

Con los ojos negros y dilatados, se puso de pie lentamente. Allá vamos…

Iba a tumbarla delante de todos.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a hacerlo, inclinó la cabeza con respeto hacia Eriol, cogió el plato y el vaso y se alejó para sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Eriol la hizo sentarse en el sitio que había quedado vacío.

Sakura, que había estado observando con curiosidad, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo tomaré como que vosotros dos vais a uniros a nosotros.

Eriol asintió.

—Así es.

Un wolfswain más joven que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa se levantó inmediatamente, haciendo que Tomoyo se estremeciera.

—Traeré los platos.

Sakura sonrió con amabilidad.

—Gracias, Keegan.

Delgado y rubio, prácticamente salió corriendo hasta la otra habitación para volver con la vajilla de porcelana china y los cubiertos de plata. Le tendió un servicio a Eriol y después se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

—¿Te gustaría que te sirviera?

—Siéntate, Keegan. —ladró Eriol.

Inmediatamente, puso el servicio frente a ella y volvió a su sitio. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que Tomoyo casi podía paladearla. Ignorándolo, Eriol puso la comida en sus platos y después colocó uno ante ella.

—¡Tío Erriol!

Levantó la mirada y vio a Shen que entraba en la habitación con Yamazaki. Corrió hacia Eriol que le envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

—Hey, chaval. —Le apretó aun más fuerte mientras el niño reía de felicidad.

—¡Shen ha hecho blanco!

Eriol se rió y la cara se suavizó en una expresión que ella conocía muy bien de sus años jóvenes… antes de que fueran enemigos.

—Me alegro de no haber estado aquí para el entrenamiento de orinal. Buen trabajo, Yamazaki.

Shen se escurrió de entre los brazos de Yamazaki para correr junto a su madre.

—Shen le ha dado a tres patos, Mami.

—Es fantástico, cariño. Buen trabajo. —le cogió y le sentó en su regazo.

Los ojos de Yamazaki se abrieron como platos cuando, al acercarse, también captó su olor.

Contuvo el aliento antes de sentarse al otro lado de Eriol.

—Siento que te hayas perdido Acción de Gracias esta tarde.

Eriol se puso más puré de patatas en el plato.

—Sí, yo también.

Tomoyo no comprendía por qué aquello le había puesto triste.

—¿Acción de Gracias?

Eriol la miró mientras cortaba un trozo de pavo del plato.

—Es una fiesta americana. Todos los años la gente se reúne con su familia para dar gracias por la vida y por estar juntos.

—Por eso están todos esos lobos aquí. —dijo Sakura. —Los que están emparejados se fueron a sus casas temprano. Según la tradición los machos sin pareja se quedan aquí para cenar y para un torneo maratón de juegos.

Y, de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando

—¿Un torneo de juegos?

—Videojuegos. —dijo Keegan.

Eriol se burló del entusiasmo del joven lobo.

—Viene de la Inglaterra medieval, chaval. No tiene ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Te lo puedo enseñar.

Yamazaki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para el carro, chico. Las hembras Arcadias equiparan el estar con nosotros con la bestialidad.

Con la expresión dolorida, Keegan volvió a la comida y ya no se molestó en volver a mirarla.

Uno de los machos más mayores sentados a la mesa apartó el plato.

—He perdido el apetito. Gracias, Sakura, por la cena. —Miró a Shaoran. —¿Necesitas que me quede y te ayude a proteger la casa?

—Te lo agradecería. Todavía no sabemos cuántos pueden manejar lo que quiera que sea que derribó al león.

Inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estar.

Otros dos más le siguieron.

Yamazaki le pasó a Eriol la bandeja del pan.

—Así que, Keeg ¿has estado practicando con Soul Calibur?

Keegan sonrió abiertamente.

—Te voy a dar una paliza, colega. Esta vez no voy a quedarme sin anillos.

Shaoran se rió.

—Ten cuidado, Keegan, te está preparando una buena. Se sabe todos los movimientos especiales de la mitad de los personajes.

Con esto se estableció una conversación sobre un tema del que Tomoyo no entendía nada. Pero a medida que charlaban y se tomaban el pelo entre ellos, se relajó.

Qué extraño que no parecieran tan animales…

Casi parecían humanos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon, espero disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

Shen se bajó lentamente del regazo de su madre y rodeó la mesa para que todos los hombres le cogieran por turnos un rato. Cuando llegó a Eriol se quedó parado y se acercó a ella.

—Tienes una cara de dibujo como mi papá tiene algunas veces.

Las mejillas le ardieron y eso la hizo volver a ser el foco del escrutinio de los lobos.

El lobo al otro lado de Keegan suspiró pesadamente.

—Joder, mujer, deja de poner cara de pánico cada vez que te miramos. No te vamos a tumbar de espaldas y a… —se paró al mirar a Shen. —hacerte lo que piensas que vamos a hacerte. Sí, ya sé lo que piensas. Y no, no les hacemos esas cosas a las mujeres.

Sakura cogió a Shen de los brazos de Eriol. Le dio un rollito para que se lo comiera mientras dirigía su atención hacia Tomoyo.

—Ya sé que no conoces las costumbres katagarias. Cuando una mujer está… —se detuvo y miró al niño antes de continuar—...en tu condición, es ella la que selecciona al macho que quiere. Si no puede decidirse, entonces los machos luchan y normalmente, ella elige al vencedor y si no la satisface, elige a otro. Pero la elección es siempre de la mujer. Los machos entregan su vida y su lealtad a sus mujeres. Puesto que su supervivencia depende de su habilidad para procrear, lo llevan grabado en su propio ser.

Cuando Sakura empezó a levantarse, Keegan cogió a Shen de su regazo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó.

—Sólo voy al baño, cariño. —le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo mientras salía.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol mientras él ignoraba su presencia.

¿Era por eso por lo que no la había tocado nunca? Pensando en el pasado, recordó cómo siempre había sido más respetuoso que Wang con su madre, su hermana y con ella. Siempre preocupado por ellas y por su bienestar. Si necesitaban algo, él siempre estaba allí.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —le preguntó.

Se tragó la comida antes de contestar.

—Quiero saber qué arma es esa.

La atención de todo el mundo se enfocó en ella y se le pusieron de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo. Estaban preparados para atacar y ella lo tenía crudo tratando de controlar el pánico.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. —dijo por entre los dientes apretados. Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras pero no voy a decírtelo.

Shaoran se rió.

—Los Katagarios no torturan… matan.

Dos de los lobos más mayores se pusieron en pie.

—¿Entonces la matamos? —preguntaron al unísono con una chispa de emoción en la voz.

—No. —dijo Eriol. —Tiene mi protección.

—Ah. —el más joven de los que habían hablado recogió su plato y lo llevó a la cocina.

Sakura volvió a la mesa y sentó en su silla.

Uno por uno, todos los hombres salieron excepto Shaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki y Shen.

—¿Qué pasa con Touya? —preguntó Eriol.

Yamazaki le dio vueltas al vino en el vaso, algo que le pareció muy humano a Tomoyo.

—Él y Spinel están rastreando a Wang.

—Espero que no le maten antes que yo.

—Es tu hermano. —le recordó Tomoyo.

Eriol le lanzó una mirada violenta.

—Deja que te explique algo, nena. Cuando Yamazaki y Shiefa descubrieron que Shaoran era humano, le protegieron de nuestro padre. Cuando estaba herido o durmiendo, hacían turnos vigilándole en su forma humana para asegurarse de que nadie descubriera su secreto. En el instante en que Wang descubrió que yo era un lobo, llamó a la gente para que me mataran. Creo que debería devolverle el favor multiplicado por diez. Por lo menos, él es un hombre adulto, no un adolescente que no tiene forma de protegerse a sí mismo de guerreros más fuertes y mayores.

—También tiene un arma que no es muy justa. Creo que deberíamos quitársela y…—Yamazaki se detuvo y miró a Shen. —y metérsela en un sitio verdaderamente desagradable.

La mirada de Eriol no dejó la suya.

—Me gustaría metérsela por el mismo sitio por el que quería meterme el atizador al rojo.

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza ante tal brutalidad.

—Todos vosotros sois conscientes de que retenerme aquí es una declaración de guerra.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué me dices?

—Sois lobos que estáis reteniendo a un miembro de la patria.

Shaoran resopló.

—Y yo soy el Regis de tu patria. Ausente, es cierto, pero soy la cabeza de los Lykos Arcadios Li. Y, como tal, estas bajo mi mando. Declarar la guerra a Eriol a su manada requeriría un edicto mío, que nunca te daré.

—¿Así pues, condonas su conducta?

—Por primera vez en nuestra relación y por aterrador que parezca… sí. Y como Regis quiero saber qué arma es esa que utilizasteis con el león. Si te niegas a contestarme esto acabará en juicio y creo que ya sabes el castigo que exigirán los miembros Katagarios del consejo.

La vida. Pero no antes de ser brutalizada. Cuando el Regis, especialmente el que gobierna tu patria, te pide algo, estás obligado a dárselo.

Nunca había odiado la ley más que en este momento.

—Lo llamamos el Pulso.

Eriol la miró ceñudo.

—¿Y qué coño es eso?

—Envía pequeñas cargas eléctricas. No tantas como para hacer que cambien constantemente de forma pero lo bastante como para que nos atrape en nuestra forma básica.

Sakura suspiró.

—Como el collar que llevas.

Asintió.

—Sólo que el Pulso es permanente.

Yamazaki sacudió la cabeza.

—No puede ser. Si funciona con impulsos eléctricos, tiene que tener una pila.

—Utiliza la química corporal para recargarse.

Shaoran parecía enfermo al pensar en eso.

—¿Se puede extraer?

—Es demasiado pequeña para que pueda verse. No hay orificio de entrada y no hay forma de encontrarla una vez que está dentro del cuerpo.

Yamazaki asintió.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Carson.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Quién ha podido inventar una cosa así?

—Una pantera en el 3062. —dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro. —Ahora las está vendiendo al mejor postor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shaoran. —No necesitamos tanto el dinero.

Eriol le clavó una mirada rabiosa.

—Estás pensando como uno de nosotros, Shaoran. La pantera es Arcadia. Piensa como humano por un momento. La avaricia es su dios.

Tomoyo estaba empezando a entender las diferencias.

Shaoran miró a Eriol.

—Deberías llevarla a ver al león al Santuario. Preséntale a su compañera que ya no puede comunicarse con él. O mejor, preséntale a sus hijos que ya nunca podrán saber cuánto les quería su padre. Que nunca oirán el sonido de su voz diciéndoles lo orgulloso que está de ellos. Que nunca les advertirá del peligro. La verdad, habéis hecho un gran trabajo. No podría sentirme más orgulloso de vuestra brutalidad.

Tomoyo se negó a dejarse intimidar. Sabía la verdad.

—Los animales no se comportan así.

Eriol se atragantó con la comida antes de lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

—Claro. ¿Nunca te he dicho algo así, verdad? —Se levantó y se limpió la boca. —¿Sabes qué? Me pongo enfermo de mirarte. Recuerdo a una niña que solía ser capaz de preocuparse por los demás. Que les daba a los demás el beneficio de la duda antes de atacarles. Pero obviamente, está muerta. Te quiero fuera de aquí antes de que termines por destrozar los pocos buenos recuerdos que conservo de esa niña.

Le arrancó el collar del cuello y salió de la habitación.

Tomoyo permaneció sentada, asombrada, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Era libre.

—¿Tío Erriol? —Shen miró a su madre. —¿Por qué está Erriol furioso, mami?

—Han herido sus sentimientos, pero se pondrá bien.

Shaoran buscó la mirada desconcertada de Tomoyo.

—Eres libre de marcharte. Y te aviso. Los leones están buscando sangre. El tipo al que derribasteis… su hermano es Paris Sebastienne y matasteis a su hermano pequeño. Por regla general, los animales no se centran mucho en la venganza pero sí en proteger a sus familias. Les atacasteis sin mediar provocación y pretenden hacer una carnicería con vosotros cuando os encuentren para evitar que le hagáis lo mismo a más miembros de su Pride. Sois su presa. Buena suerte.

Tomoyo tragó con fuerza llena de pánico.

—Pero yo no les disparé.

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Son animales. No les importa quién apretó el gatillo. Cazan por el olfato y tu olor estaba por todo Jack. Que tengas una buena vida, bomboncito. Al menos durante unas pocas horas.

Tomoyo soltó el aliento temblorosa ante el morboso pronóstico. A pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba, sabía que tenía razón. No llegaría muy lejos y lo cierto era que no podía hacer nada. Era parte de todo esto. Voluntariamente.

No había forma de cambiar el pasado. Como no había forma de evitar que los leones la mataran. No se atendrían a razones y, ciertamente, si alguien le hubiera hecho algo así a sus seres queridos, tampoco lo habría perdonado. Esto era lo que se merecía por formar parte del brillante plan de Wang. Lucharía, pero no huiría. No estaba en su naturaleza. Si ese era su destino, lo afrontaría con dignidad.

Pero no quería morir sin al menos, decirle a una persona que lo sentía.

Excusándose, se desvaneció de la mesa hasta el dormitorio de Eriol.

Lo que se encontró allí la dejó completamente pasmada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son de Clamp, y la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon**

* * *

Eriol estaba de pie ante el aparador sosteniendo el medallón que ella le había regalado cuando alcanzó la pubertad a los veintisiete años.

—¿Para qué es esto? —le había preguntado cuando se lo entregó.

—Ahora eres un hombre, Eriol. Debes tener algo que te recuerde este momento.

No le había costado muy caro ni era particularmente bonito. Sólo era un círculo pequeño con una X. Y aún así lo había conservado todos estos siglos.

Incluso aunque ella le había traicionado.

Hizo una pelota con el colgante en el puño y la miró.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

La verdad es que no estaba segura. No, no era cierto, sabía perfectamente por qué había venido.

—No podía marcharme sin antes decirte algo.

La respondió con tono seco y quebrado.

—Que me odias. Que apesto. Que soy un animal indigno de respirar el mismo aire que tú.

Dejó caer el colgante en el cajón de arriba y lo cerró.

—Ya me sé la letanía. La vengo escuchando toda mi vida. Así que, vete.

—No. —dijo ella y la voz se le quebró con el peso del miedo y de la culpa. —No es eso lo que quería decirte.

Sin estar segura de su reacción, se acercó lentamente como lo haría con un animal herido. Puso su mano sobre la que él había cerrado en un puño.

—Lo siento, Eriol. Me diste tu amistad y tu lealtad y mientras que debería haberlas atesorado, te volví la espalda. No tengo excusa. Podría decirte que estaba asustada pero no debería haber estado asustada de ti.

Eriol miró su mano en la de él. Toda su vida le habían rechazado. Cuando dejó la patria de su madre no se había acercado a nadie por miedo a que le hicieran daño de nuevo. A causa de su inexperiencia con sus poderes, siempre se había sentido incómodo con los que le rodeaban.

La única persona que le había hecho sentirse como el hombre que deseaba ser había sido…

_Ella_.

—Me apuñalaste.

—No, —dijo ella apretando el agarre de su mano. —Apuñalé un recuerdo doloroso. Me conoces, Eriol pero lo que no sabes es que nunca en mi vida me he transformado en un lobo. Aunque es una parte de mí, es una parte que nunca he sido capaz de aceptar. He vivido toda mi vida intentando silenciar una pesadilla que nunca descansa. Éramos amigos, tú y yo. Y ni una vez desde que me dejaste he encontrado a nadie que me haga sentir como me hacías sentir. A tus ojos, siempre he sido hermosa.

Él le buscó la mirada y el dolor en sus ojos la abrasó.

—Y a tus ojos siempre he sido un monstruo.

—¿Un monstruo llamado Erriol?

Él apartó la mano de las suyas.

—Todavía no sabe pronunciar mi nombre.

—No, pero tú le contestas y has protegido a la mujer que te hirió dos veces.

—¿Y qué? Soy un estúpido gilipollas.

Alargó la mano y le tocó la cara.

—Nunca has sido un estúpido.

Volvió la cara.

—No me toques. Ya es bastante difícil luchar contra tu olor. Después de todo, sólo soy un animal y tú estás en celo.

Sí, lo estaba y cuanto más cerca de él estaba más quería su parte más básica estar con él. Cada hormona de su cuerpo estaba en llamas y su voluntad se estaba debilitando.

¿O sólo lo estaba usando como excusa? La verdad era que, aun sin el celo, había pasado horas pensando en él por la noche, recordándole. Recordando su olor y su amabilidad. Preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera sido un Arcadio y se hubiera quedado con ella.

En todos estos siglos, había sido su único amigo y le echaba de menos terriblemente. Tragándose su miedo, se forzó a decirle lo que de verdad quería.

—Sáciame, Eriol.

Parpadeó antes sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Te deseo.

Movió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Son tus hormonas las que hablan. No me deseas. Sólo necesitas que te echen un polvo.

—Estoy en una casa llena de hombres escaleras abajo entre los que podría elegir. O podría irme a casa y escoger alguno. Pero no los quiero.

Se alejó de ella.

Ella le siguió y enroscó los brazos en su cintura.

—Tu hermano me dijo que los leones nos están persiguiendo. No tengo ninguna duda de que me encontrarán y me matarán. Pero antes de morir quiero hacer la única cosa con la que solía soñar.

—¿Y eso es?

—Contigo. ¿Por qué crees que mientras tú estabas en la patria nunca elegí un macho con el que acostarme después de que alcanzara mi ciclo?

—Supuse que pensabas que eran cojos.

Ella sonrió ante su insulto. Era tan clásico de Eriol.

—No. Te estaba esperando. Quiero que seas el primero para mí.

Ella arrastró su mano bajándola para cubrirle.

Eriol aspiró con fuerza. Era tan difícil pensar mientras le acariciaba. Difícil recordar porque quería dejarla.

—Estate conmigo esta única vez.

—Ella le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Escalofríos le recorrieron a lo largo del cuerpo mientras el lobo en él aullaba de placer. En completa honestidad, él nunca había tomado muchas amantes. Principalmente a causa de la mujer cuya mano estaba frotando su pene a través de los vaqueros. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien después de la manera en que ella le había traicionado?

Él siempre había evitado a otras wolfswans. Cuando ellas estaban en celo, él se había retirado hasta que la mujer había reclamado otro lobo.

Era fácil de esa manera. A él no le gustaban las emociones humanas, y no le gustaba ninguna clase de intimidad. Esto lo dejaba demasiado vulnerable. Lo dejaba abierto a las heridas y él no quería ser herido.

Él debería apartarse de ella y olvidar lo bien que se sentía el ser sostenido. Estaba a punto de hacer justo eso cuando ella le rodeó con los brazos y le dio la única cosa que no había tenido de ningún otro a excepción de su sobrino.

Un abrazo.

—¿Tienes alguien que te abrace?

Esa pregunta destrozó su última resistencia.

—No.

Ella lo rodeó y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Eriol vaciló. Los lobos no se besaban cuando estaban emparejados. Esa era una acción humana y era una que nunca había experimentado.

Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, él se dio cuenta de por qué esto significaba tanto para los humanos. La suavidad de su respiración cosquilleó su piel. De su mezclada respiración mientras su lengua separaba sus labios para saborearle. Eso era algo que el lobo en él entendía.

Gruñendo, la atrajo a sus brazos, saboreándola profundamente.

Tomoyo gimió ante la gentil ferocidad de su beso. El ahuecó su cara en sus manos mientras exploraba cada pulgada de su boca. Parte de ella no podía creer que estuviera tocando un lobo.

Pero este es Eriol... su Eriol. Incluso, aunque ellos no escogían a sus compañeros, él era el único hombre al que había entregado su corazón, incluso cuando sólo era una niña.

_"Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Eriol y un día cuando crezcamos lucharemos juntos. Tú me protegerás la espalda y yo protegeré la tuya"._ Cuan inocente había sido esa promesa.

Y cuán difícil de mantener.

Eriol se retiró del beso para bajar la mirada a ella con esos ojos que la abrasaban con su dolor e incertidumbre. Ella estaba asustada. Podía olerlo. Es sólo que no sabía qué era lo que la asustaba.

—Tú sabes lo que soy, Tommy. Estás a punto de tenderte con un animal. ¿Estás lista para eso? Tenderse... eso era jerga Katagaria y repugnante para los Arcadians.

Tomoyo trazó la línea de sus labios.

—Si esta es mi última noche de vida. Quiero estar contigo, Eriol. Si los destinos no hubiesen sido crueles con nosotros y te convirtieran en un animal cuando llegaste a la pubertad, habríamos hecho esto hace siglos. Sé exactamente lo que eres y te amo a pesar de ello. —Ella alisó el ceño enfadado de su frente—. Más que nada, te amo por lo que eres.

Eriol no podía respirar cuando oyó las palabras que él nunca pensó en oír saliendo de los labios de alguien. Amor. ¿Qué significaba eso para ella?

—¿Morirías por mí, Tommy?

Ese fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque yo moriría por mantenerte a salvo. Eso es el amor para mí. Quiero asegurarme que esta vez ambos entendemos los términos. Porque si amarte es estacarme y dejarme morir, entonces puedes conseguirlo.

Ella irrumpió en un sollozo ante las tiernas palabras sentidas de corazón.

—No, bebé. Eso no es amor. Eso es ser estúpida, y te juro que si pudiera regresar y cambiar ese momento, me quedaría allí y lucharía por ti... igual que te prometí que lo haría. Cerrando los ojos, ella frotó su rostro contra su mejilla, acariciando su piel con sus patillas. Tomoyo sonrió ante la pura acción lobuna. Él la estaba marcando como suya.

Mezclando sus esencias. Y honestamente, ella quería su olor sobre su piel. Era tan caliente y masculina. Puro Eriol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp, la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon, dejando esto aclarado espero les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

Eriol dio un paso atrás y le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Sus ojos brillando, corrió sus manos sobre su sujetador, masajeándola suavemente. Ella sonrió ante su vacilación.

—No te morderán.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—No, pero su propietaria quizás sí.

Riendo, ella mordisqueó su barbilla mientras se estiraba para abrir su sujetador.

Eriol jadeó con fuerza cuando ella tiró el sujetador al suelo. Sobre el pequeño costado, sus pechos eran todavía la cosa más hermosa que él había visto. La sangre zumbando en sus oídos, él bajó la cabeza para saborearla.

Tomoyo se encogió ante la manera en que su lengua acariciaba su pezón. Él la lamía y succionaba de una manera en la que realmente se correría por ello unos pocos momentos después. Gimiendo, dejó que se le doblaran las rodillas debido a la ferocidad de su orgasmo. Eriol la sostuvo levantándola en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca mientras la llevaba a la cama.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó ella sin respiración—. Ni siquiera sabía que eso pudiera causar esto.

Él hizo un profundo ronroneo en su garganta que era puramente animal cuando la tendió sobre el colchón. Él bajó la cabeza para lamerla a través de sus pechos mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

—Soy un lobo, Tommy. Lamer y saborear es nuestra marca. —Él deslizó sus pantalones y braguitas bajándolas por sus largas piernas antes de quitárselas y sus zapatos.

Su corazón martilleando, ella esperó a que él volviese a ella.

El se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, mostrando un cuerpo que era perfecto a pesar de las cicatrices y las heridas que marcaban la profundamente bronceada piel. Inclinando la cabeza, la observó.

—¿Por qué estás vacilando?

—No estoy vacilando.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo. Quizás sea un lobo, pero sé lo que hacen las wolfswan arcadias cuando toman un amante por primera vez. ¿Me estás rechazando?

—Nunca. —Enfatizó ella.

—¿Entonces por qué no me estás dando la bienvenida?

—Temo que esto te insulte. No sé lo que hacen los Katagaria. ¿Debería darme la vuelta?

La rabia oscureció sus ojos.

—¿Quieres ser jodida por un animal o amada por un hombre?

Ella suspiró en frustración. No importaba lo que ella hiciera, siempre le enfadaba.

—Yo quiero estar con Eriol como su amante. Eriol saboreó esas palabras.

—Entonces muéstrame como serías con cualquier amante.

Su sonrisa lo calentó completamente cuando ella separó las piernas. Su mirada nunca dudó de la suya cuando ella se estiró hacia abajo para abrir cuidadosamente los pliegues de su cuerpo y mantenerse a sí misma abierta para él de modo que pudiera ver exactamente cuan mojada estaba por él. Cuan lista y anhelante estaba.

Las costumbres Arcadias dictaban que él entrara en ella mientras ella hacía esto. Ellos deberían emparejarse cara a cara sin apenas saborearla.

Pero eso no es lo que él quería. Quitándose los pantalones, él trepó a la cama entre sus piernas. Tomoyo tembló, esperando que él entrara en ella con una poderosa embestida. En vez de eso, él le lamió los dedos, lamiendo sus jugos de ellos. Su mirada sobre la de ella, él sostuvo su mano en las suyas antes de que la tomara a ella en la boca.

Arqueando la espalda, ella gimió ante lo bien que se sentía. Su lengua girando alrededor de ella, cavando profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Su cabeza se agitó por el intenso placer que continuaba incrementándose más y más, hasta que ella temió que explotaría por ello. Incapaz de contenerse, enterró la mano en su cabello mientras él continuaba dándole placer.

Y cuando ella se corrió otra vez, él permaneció allí, retorciendo cada simple orgasmo que salía de ella hasta que lloraría del dulce éxtasis.

Eriol estaba palpitando del dolor, su pene dolía por tomarla. Entre los de su clase, la hembra debía estar completamente saciada. Si no, ella tomaría otro amante después de él.

Era un signo de debilidad que otra hembra tuviera que llamar a otro macho para satisfacerla y aunque él no había tomado muchas amantes, nunca había tenido a ninguna que llamara por un segundo. No había manera de que fuera a permitir que Tomoyo fuese la primera.

Sentándose sobre los talones, le tendió la mano.

Ella se sorprendió y frunció el ceño.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Él tiró de ella hasta que estuvo sentada en la cama.

—No. Tú querías saber como un lobo toma a una mujer...— el la movió a los pies de la cama donde puso sus manos sobre el cabezal forjado.

Tomoyo no estaba segura sobre esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él la besó apasionadamente antes de que indicara el tocador con un golpe de la cabeza.

—Mira en el espejo. Ella lo hizo y vio cuando se movía rodeándola a su espalda. Al momento estaba allí, la levantó de modo que estuviesen arrodillados en la cama con su pecho presionando la espalda de ella. Le acarició del pelo apartándolo de su cuello de modo que pudiera lamerla. Abrigándola en sus brazos, la acarició con la nariz y le respiró al oído.

Sus músculos se flexionaron a su alrededor cuando ahuecó sus pechos en sus manos.

Él le separó las piernas, entonces hundió su mano para acariciar sus tiernos pliegues.

Tomoyo observó su juego, en trance por ello. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan fiero y peligroso ser tan gentil? Cuando ella estuvo húmeda y necesitada otra vez, el alzó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada en el espejo. Con sus miradas enlazadas, él se deslizó profundamente en su interior. Ella jadeó ante el grosor y su longitud allí. Mordiéndose el labio, él empujó contra sus caderas, hundiéndose incluso más profundo, mientras su mano continuaba acariciándola. Ella sintió surgir sus poderes. El sexo siempre hacía más poderosos a los de su clase. Fuertes. Pero ella nunca había sentido algo así. Era como si él la estuviera alimentando de una fuente de poder primaria.

Eriol enterró la cara contra su nuca cuando sus sentidos giraban de lo bien que se sentía. No había nada más dulce que la sensación de su cuerpo rodeando el suyo. Si ella fuera una loba, se estaría revelando ahora, exigiéndole que la montara más rápido y fuerte.

En cambio, ella le dejó tomarse su tiempo y saborear su suavidad. Saborear la belleza de la intimidad. Este era un lado de él mismo que no había compartido con ninguna hembra. Y en lo profundo de su corazón sabía el por qué.

Porque ellas no habían sido su Tommy. ¿Cuántas veces había cerrado los ojos y había pretendido que era Tommy quien lo abrazaba? Imaginarse que era ella a quien olía. Ahora no tenía que imaginárselo. Ella estaba allí y era suya.

—Di mi nombre, Tommy. —le susurró al oído.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Él se hundió profundamente en su interior y se detuvo a mirarla en el espejo.

—Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios mientras estoy dentro de ti. Mírame de esa manera y dime de nuevo que me amas. Tomoyo lloró por el placer cuando él se introdujo en ella otra vez.

—Te amo, Eriol.

Ella podía sentirle haciéndose más grande en su interior. Esto era algo que todos los machos de su especie hacían. Cuanto más placer sentían, más grandes se hacían. La gruesa plenitud hacía que sus poderes aumentaran aún más. Arqueando la espalda, ella se estiró por encima de su cabeza para cubrirle la mejilla.

Él aceleró sus embates mientras su mano continuaba acariciándola. Ahora había ferocidad en sus caricias. Una que era tanto demandante como posesiva. Ella siempre había oído el término de ser tomada por un amante, pero esta era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

Y esta vez cuando se corrió, realmente aulló por el escarpado éxtasis de ello.

Eriol apretó los dientes ante el sonido de su orgasmo. Ante la sensación de su cuerpo contrayéndose contra el suyo. Esto disparó sus poderes, arqueándose hasta que causaron que la lámpara sobre la Mesilla de noche estallara. De todos modos él la complació, queriendo exprimir hasta el último suspiro y murmullo de ella.

Fue sólo después de que ella volviera a correrse contra él que se permitió venirse también. Gruñó ante el repentino ardor cuando se liberó explotando y finalmente sintió su propio alivio. Tomoyo sonrió ante la vista de Eriol en el espejo cuando enterró la cabeza contra su hombro y tembló. Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los de ella mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos y la mantenía allí. Al contrario que los humanos corrientes, ellos deberían estar unidos hasta que su orgasmo acabase... lo cual debería llevar varios minutos.

Normalmente, un macho Arcadio caería contra ella y esperaría a terminar. En vez de eso, Eriol tomó el impacto de su peso mientras le hociqueaba el cuello y la sostenía cerca.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No.

Él apoyó la mejilla contra la de ella y la meció gentilmente. Tomoyo sonrió, posando la mano en su mejilla. En toda su vida nunca había experimentado un momento más tierno.

Y pensar que lo había descubierto en los brazos de un animal. Era inconcebible.

Ellos se mantuvieron así hasta que el finalmente estuvo lo bastante blando para salir sin lastimarla. Tomoyo cayó de espaldas en la cama.

Eriol se tendió a su lado de modo que pudiera contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.

—Eres tan hermosa. —él trazó las marcas de Centinela en la cara de ella.

—Apostaría a que nunca pensaste que te liarías con una Arcadian.

—Lo hice hasta que me convertí en un lobo.

Ella apartó la mirada ante su embotada verdad.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste ese secreto?

Él se rió amargamente.

—Oh, gee, no puedo ni imaginarlo. Quizás porque temía que te asustaras y me odiaras. Era un pensamiento ridículo, ¿huh?

Sonrojándose, ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada del hecho de que él tuviera razón acerca de ella y no se lo hubiera dicho.

—Lo siento por eso.

—Está bien. Tú no eres la única que intentó matarme.

No, todo su clan al completo, incluyendo a su madre, hermanos y abuelo habían intentado matarle. Y aún así se las había arreglado para sobrevivir.

—¿Tu padre te dio la bienvenida?

—Nunca le di oportunidad de rechazarme. Encontré su manada y cuando ví el poco respeto que tenía por Shaoran y Yamazaki, decidí mantenerme al margen y no decirle que era su hijo. Supongo que una experiencia cercana a la muerte a mano de un padre es suficiente para cualquiera. —Él trazó círculos alrededor de sus pechos—, ¿Tú jamás has cambiado de forma?

—¿Por qué debería?

Él se detuvo a contemplarla.

—Creo que deberías.

—¿Por qué?

—Es parte de quien y de lo que eres.

¿Y que había con eso?

—Esa no es una parte que tenga que aceptar o gustarme.

—Sí, lo es.

Ella se tensó ante su tono.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Te estoy diciendo que o te transformas en un lobo, o voy a sacudirte y lo harás.

Ella jadeó ante su amenaza.

—No te atreverías.

—Ponme a prueba.

Horrorizada, ella se sentó.

—Eso no es divertido, Eriol. No quiero ser un lobo.

Sus ojos zafiro eran implacables.

—Durante un minuto, compláceme. Necesitas saber qué es lo que cazas, y que es lo que odias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto es lo que soy y quiero que me entiendas.

Ella quería decirle que hiciese eso a un lado. Le entendía, pero antes de que pudiera decir eso, se detuvo. Él tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía entender lo que él era cuando nunca lo había experimentado por sí misma? Si era importante para él, entonces lo haría.

—Entonces sólo por ti, y sólo por un minuto.

Él inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

Y esperó.

Cuando pasaron tres completos minutos y ella era todavía humana, arqueó una ceja ante ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Vale. Lo estoy haciendo —mirándole, ella destelló a su forma de lobo.

Eriol sonrió ante la visión de ella sobre su cama. Marrón oscuro con negro y rojo, era tan hermosa en esta forma como lo era en la humana. Pasó la mano a través de su pelaje.

—Ves, no es tan malo, ¿no?

¿Puedes entenderme?

—Por supuesto que puedo. Del mismo modo que tú puedes entenderme a mí. Ahora mira alrededor de la habitación. Ve cuan diferentes se ven las cosas. Cuan más agudos son los sonidos y los olores.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Todavía eres humana, Tommy. Incluso como lobo. Mantienes toda tu esencia en esta forma.

Ella destelló de nuevo a sí misma.

—Tú…

—Sí. Lo que somos en una forma, lo somos en la otra. Nada cambia.

Tomoyo se sentó pensando en ello. Ella había supuesto que como lobo se convertirían en animales sin ningún pensamiento… pero esa no era la verdad. Ella mantenía todo su raciocinio. La única diferencia había sido el incremento en los sentidos.

La gratitud la arrolló, y cuando fue a besarle, un agudo dolor le atravesó la palma. Jadeando, volvió a sentarse, sacudiéndola para aliviar el dolor.

Eriol maldijo antes de levantar la mano y abanicarla en el aire. Cuando lo hizo, el patrón geométrico de su manada apareció en su palma.

Era idéntica a la de ella.

Mierda santa…

—¿Somos compañeros? —jadeó Tomoyo.

Eriol la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo?

Ella continuó contemplando su palma. En su mundo, los Destinos decidían con quien deberían emparejarse desde su nacimiento. La única manera de encontrar al compañero era acostarse con ello y si era el que tenía que ser, tendrían las marcas de emparejamiento.

Esas marcas sólo deberían aparecer durante tres semanas, y si la mujer no aceptaba a su compañero en ese tiempo, ella sería libre para vivir su vida sin él. Pero nunca podría tener hijos con nadie más.

El macho caía en el celibato hasta el día en que ella muriera. Una vez emparejados, él solo podría acostarse con su esposa. Nunca sería capaz de tener una erección con nadie más.

—Nos han elegido —ella colocó su palma con la de él y sonrió—. Tú eres mi compañero.

Eriol estaba teniendo un duro momento con esto. Él siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría al estar emparejado. El Dark-Hunter Clow Reed le había dicho que él ya había conocido a su compañera, pero él no le había creído realmente.

Tenía que ser la mujer que siempre había amado…

Esto sólo no sucedía así.

El miró a Tomoyo, el corazón acelerado.

—¿Me aceptarás? Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. Estoy aquí desnuda contigo porque todas mis ropas volaron por accidente y no puedo encontrarlas.

—Estás siendo un poquito sarcástica, ¿no?

—Lo aprendí de ti.

Riendo, Eriol se acercó a besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con sus labios, explotó un brillante flash. Él se volvió y bufó cuando cuatro leones aparecieron en su dormitorio.

Sus expresiones eran furiosas cuando le lanzaron algo.

Él lo cogió y después hizo una mueca antes de tirar la cercenada cabeza del chacal al suelo.

—¿Qué infiernos es esto?

—Soy Paris Sebastienne —dijo el león más alto—, y estoy aquí para matar a la zorra que asesinó y acabó con mis hermanos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son del fabuloso grupo CLAMP, la historia es de Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
Ultimo capitulo damas y caballeros y como les dije antes preparense que el gran Kerberos aparece en este ultimo capitulo, y va con epilogo incluido.**

* * *

Tomoyo utilizó sus poderes para vestirlos mientras se preparaba a sí misma para que Eriol la lanzase a los Litarians para su cena.

En vez de eso, él se levantó de la cama con un aura tan mortal que le dio escalofríos.

—No sé qué crees que estás haciendo aquí trepador de árboles, pero no eres bienvenido en la casa de mi hermano con esa actitud y ese tono. —Él bajó la mirada a la cabeza sobre el suelo—, Y condenadamente seguro que no tirarás la basura en presencia de mi compañera.

—Hemos rastreado su esencia hasta aquí.

Eriol le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa.

—¿Y la has olido en mi habitación?

Uno de los leones se movió para agarrar a Eriol. Más rápido de lo que ella podía parpadear, él se apartó del león y entonces lo estampó contra la pared. Con fuerza.

—Realmente no quieres provocarme. —Gruñó Eriol, estampando su cabeza en la pared—. No soy una gacela en la sabana, gilipollas. Tendré tu garganta más rápido de lo que conseguiste la cabeza del chacal.

Dio un paso hacia Paris.

—Nosotros somos cuatro y tú uno.

—Dos, —corrigió Tomoyo, cortándole desde Eriol—, y la única cosa más mortal que un lobo es su compañera cuando él es amenazado.

Paris se acercó a ella. El olfateó el aire a su alrededor mientras la miraba atentamente.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó uno de los otros leones.

—No, —dijo él con disgusto—. Perdimos el olor.

El se volvió hacia Eriol.

—Esto no se ha acabado, Lobo. No nos detendremos hasta estar satisfechos. Si encuentro a la zorra responsable, me daré un banquete con sus entrañas.

Eriol empujó el león que sostenía a Paris.

—No sois bienvenidos aquí. De veras. Largaos.

Paris dejó escapar un fiero gruñido antes de que se desvanecieran.

—Y llévate tu asquerosa cabeza de trofeo contigo —gruñó Eriol cuando la lanzó al portal con ellos de modo que fuese a donde quiera que fueran ellos.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un lento suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es que no captaron mi olor?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—El único poder que he desarrollado es la habilidad de enmascarar mi esencia. Desde que ahora soy parte de ti, fui capaz de enmascarar la tuya también.

—¡Eso es por lo que no hueles igual que un Kataggari!

Él inclino la cabeza ante ella en un sarcástico saludo.

Pero eso trajo otra pregunta a su mente.

—¿Cómo es que Wang descubrió acerca de tu forma base si él no puede olerte?

Eriol apartó la mirada cuando el dolor lo atravesó. Hasta este día, la traición de aquello le laceraba el alma.

Tomoyo posó su mano sobre su mejilla donde él había apretado con fuerza los dientes.

—Dímelo.

El no sabía por qué confiaba en ella cuando iba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerse, la verdad prorrumpió.

—Fuimos atacados en el bosque por un grupo de mercenarios humanos. Ellos dispararon una flecha. Wang no la había visto, pero yo sí. Lo empujé apartándolo del camino y la recibí por él.

Ella se estremeció cuando entendió lo que había sucedido.

—El dolor te hizo cambiar de forma.

Eriol asintió.

—Él lo supo tan pronto como caí al suelo. Intenté detenerlo antes de que alcanzara el pueblo, pero para el tiempo en que llegué allí, mi madre ya había sido alertada.

Ella recordaba el resto con increíble claridad. Había oído el griterío y había ido al hall principal donde todos ellos se habían reunido. Eriol había estado sangrando, pero todavía estaba en forma humana.

Wang lo había empujado a su madre.

—Es un jodido Lobo, Mamá. Míralo.

Ieran había agarrado a Eriol del pelo.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Eres Katagari?

La mirada de Eriol había ido a la de Tomoyo. El dolor, la vergüenza y el tormento habían brillado profundamente en sus ojos. Pero era la mirada suplicante que había allí la que le había robado el corazón. Él había estado rogándole en silencio que se quedara con él.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió su madre.

—Soy un lobo.

Ellos se habían vuelto sobre él con una venganza tan fiera que descubrió que era difícil de creer que ella hubiese tomado parte en ello. Pero allí, en ese momento…

Fue una completa estúpida.

—¿Confiarás en mi otra vez? —le preguntó.

El tomó su palma marcada en sus manos.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Sí, la tienes. Esto sólo quiere decir que podré llevar a tus hijos. No tiene nada que ver con nuestros corazones.

Eriol suspiró. No, no lo tenía. Sus padres se habían odiado el uno al otro. Incluso ahora todo lo que querían era planear cada uno la muerte del otro.

—Si puedes dejar a un lado tu odio por los de mi clase, estoy dispuesto a olvidar el pasado.

Tomoyo miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Tendré que vivir aquí en tu época, ¿no?

—¿Realmente crees que puedes volver a casa llevando la marca de un Katagari?

Él tenía razón. Ellos la destruirían.

Eriol se alejó de ella.

—Tienes tres semanas para decidir si puedes vivir conmigo.

—No necesito tres semanas, Eriol. Estoy de acuerdo en quedarme contigo, y así lo haré. Incluso me vincularé contigo.

La rabia brilló en sus ojos ante la sugerencia.

—No, no lo harás. Tengo demasiados enemigos que me quieren muertos. No vincularé tu fuerza vital a la mía. Es demasiado peligroso.

Ella se rió.

—¿Tú tienes enemigos? ¿Y que se supone que es esa tessera de leones que acaba de marcharse? ¿Detrás de quiénes van? —Ella ahuecó su cara en las manos—. Tú y yo ya deberíamos haber tenido una vida juntos. Permití que mi estupidez nos robara cuatrocientos años. No quiero perder otro minuto sin estar contigo.

—No sentías eso hace veinticuatro horas.

—Tienes razón. Pero tú me has abierto los ojos. Lo que Wang está intentando hacer está mal. No puedo creer que yo haya arruinado la vida de ese pobre león. Dios, como desearía poder regresar y empujar a Wang cuando el disparó el arma de modo que hubiese fallado.

La cara de Eriol palideció.

—¿Wang mató a un león desarmado?

—No, ese fue el chacal. Wang le disparó al que vivió.

—¿Y tu parte en todo esto?

—La estúpida observadora que pensó que iba a hacer del mundo un lugar seguro para otras niñas de modo que no tuvieran que ver como se comían a su familia. No me di cuenta de que estaba luchando para los monstruos y no contra ellos.

Eriol suspiró.

—Wang no es un monstruo. Él es sólo un inseguro gilipollas que quiere que su madre lo quiera.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo fui un inseguro gilipollas que sabía que nunca podría acercarse demasiado a su madre por temor a que ella oliera el lobo en él y lo matara.

Ella lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios.

—Emparéjate conmigo, Eriol.

—Eres una cosita mandona, ¿no?

—Sólo cuando hay algo que quiero —ella miró a la cama—¿No deberíamos desnudarnos?

Él puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y la hizo retroceder.

—Primero tenemos que solucionar esto. Quiero asegurarme que te estás emparejando conmigo por elección y no por miedo.

—¿Crees que soy lo bastante corta para no conocer la diferencia?

—Yo soy el único que ha estado seguro de tus motivos.

Porque él todavía no confiaba en ella. Lo triste era que, no podía culparle.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Cómo hacemos para acabar con esto?

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Tomoyo se sentó escaleras abajo con Yamazaki olisqueando su mano.

—No es de extrañar que estuviese actuando tan extraño. El bastardo se ha emparejado.

—¡Yamazaki! —chasqueó Sakura—. Deja a la pobre mujer sola, o al menos felicítala.

—¿Sobre qué? Ser atado a Eriol a mí me parece igual que una pesadilla.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Tomoyo habría estado de acuerdo. Extraño que no lo hiciera.

—Tu hermano es un maravilloso lobo.

Sakura sonrió aprobadoramente.

—Así que, ¿Dónde está el adorable lobo, de todas formas?

—Dijo que iba a ver a un amigo para hablarle acerca de los leones que perdieron mi rastro.

La cara de Eriol palideció.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tomoyo, asustada inmediatamente por su reacción.

—Eriol no tiene amigos.

¿Por qué le había mentido? Queridos dioses, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Dónde está?

La pregunta apenas abandonó sus labios antes de que Shaoran apareciera. Él la miró antes de volverse a Yamazaki. Te necesito en el Omegrion. Ahora.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Eriol se ha convertido a sí mismo en el único que se cargó al león.

Tomoyo se puso en pie.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ya me has oído! Estúpido idiota. He sido convocado por Kerberos quien me pidió que trajera algún testigo que pueda testificar en su inocencia.

Yamazaki maldijo.

—¿Dónde estaba él cuando sucedió esto?

—No lo sé.

Yamazaki se puso en pie.

—Vamos.

Ellos se dispusieron a marcharse.

—No os olvidéis de mí. —Tomoyo se movió para quedarse ante Shaoran.

Shaoran vaciló.

Yamazaki le dedicó una extraña mirada.

—Ella es su compañera, S. Déjala venir.

Asintiendo, él la llevó con ellos a la isla de Kerberos y entró en la cámara donde el Omegrion se reunía y decidía las leyes que gobernaban a todos los licántropos. Toda su vida, Tomoyo había oído historias acerca de ese lugar. Nunca había pensado que lo vería.

Aquí los Regis, un representante de cada rama Katagaria y Arcadian, se encontraban. Para ella era asombroso que no lucharan. Pero claro, eso era por lo que Kerberos estaba allí.

Más parecido a un árbitro, Kerberos sostenía el destino final de todos ellos en sus manos. El único problema era que nadie sabía realmente que era Kerberos. O incluso de donde había venido.

—¿Dónde está Eriol? —preguntó Shaoran.

—No lo sé.

—¿Están todos los miembros aquí?

Él escaneó el grupo.

—Todos excepto Eriol.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra pregunta, sintió una ruptura de poder tras de sí. Volviéndose, encontró un increíblemente maravilloso hombre allí. Al menos de 2.7 metros, tenía el pelo largo rubio y barba de chivo. Vestido en ropas de surf, la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Tienes tu testigo, Lobo? —le preguntó a Shaoran.

—Lo tengo.

—Entonces procedamos. —Él caminó pasando la mesa redonda donde se sentaban los miembros del Omegrion al trono que estaba puesto a parte.

—¿Kerberos? —preguntó Shaoran.

Él asintió.

Diablos. Él era aterrador.

Kerberos dejó escapar un largo, exasperado suspiro.

—Sé que todo el mundo que está aquí quiere irse a donde quiera que sea. Creedme. Yo también. Pero para aquellos de vosotros que halláis vivido bajo una roca…—él miró al Regis Halcón Arcadio y vaciló—, de acuerdo, algunos de vosotros los hacéis, lo cual es por lo que tengo que explicarlo. Parece que algunos de nuestros buenos Arcadios han creado y ahora utilizado un arma que puede quitaros vuestras habilidades sobrenaturales y encerraros en vuestra forma base.

Varios miembros jadearon con fuerza.

Kerberos asintió.

—Yeah. Apesta. Hace dos días, un par de bastardos decidió ir de caza. Yo tengo la cabeza de dos de las cuatro personas responsables —él indicó al león a su izquierda—. La familia de la víctima quiere los otros dos. Muertos. Pero torturados primero. Puedo respetar eso.

—¿Vamos a cazar? —preguntó Kaho Peltier.

—No. Parece que uno de esos responsables ha decidido entregarse. Él clama que asesinó a los cuatro miembros y no quiere huir.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió el hermano de Paris.

—Espera tu turno, León, o llevaré las cuencas de tus ojos como adorno. El león se calló inmediatamente.

Kerberos chasqueó los dedos, y Eriol apareció encadenado ante su trono.

Tomoyo empezó a avanzar hacia él, solo para que Shaoran la detuviera.

Eriol masculló doblemente cuando la vio.

—Demonios, Shaoran, te dije que no…—una mordaza apareció sobre su cara.

Kerberos lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La próxima persona o animal que me interrumpa será destripado.

La mirada de Eriol estaba anclada en la de ella. No hables, le proyectó él. Puedes volver a casa y tener tu vida de regreso.

¿Estaba loco?

Ese pensamiento murió cuando vio a Wang aparecer cerca de Eriol.

Kerberos miró a Wang con desprecio.

—Tenemos un testigo que jura que vio a Eriol en el acto. Desde que eso corrobora lo que dijo Eriol, supongo que vuestra votación sobre su destino será más fácil. A menos que alguien en la sala tenga algo que añadir.

Spinel dio un paso adelante.

—Eriol no lo hizo. Él está protegiendo a alguien. Le conozco. Quizás no me guste su trasero, pero sé que él es inocente. Yo estaba en el Santuario cuando él vio al león y no sabía nada acerca de esto.

—Es verdad —dijo Kaho Peltier— yo, también, lo vi. Me dijo que encontraría a los responsables y los haría pagar.

Kerberos se frotó la mandíbula.

—Interesante, ¿no? ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Eriol?

La mordaza se desvaneció.

—Ellos no son imparciales.

Kerberos sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Alguien más es imparcial?

Las lágrimas picaban los ojos de Tomoyo ante el sacrificio que Eriol estaba haciendo. Pero no podía dejarle hacer eso.

Bajando la mirada, trazó el su símbolo en su palma.

Tendría que haber sido un gran honor para ella ser su compañera y tener a sus hijos. Si solo pudiera haberlo hecho.

—Eriol es inocente, —dijo ella, dando un paso hacia delante—. Él confesó para salvar a…

—Mí.

Tomoyo se congeló asombrada cuando Wang se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kerberos.

Wang la miró, entonces observó a Eriol.

—Yo soy el único que hizo el disparo que mutiló al león. El único que mató al otro que ya está muerto.

—¿Y los otros?

—Muertos también.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza ante Wang.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque esto es mi maldad, y me niego a que un animal me enseñe a ser noble. Jódete.

—Teníamos un trato, —dijo Eriol en voz baja.

—Lo estoy alterando —Wang volvió a mirar a Tomoyo—. Es hora de que por una vez haga lo correcto por las razones correctas.

Kerberos cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tenemos otra confesión de Fei Wang Reed. A la de una… a la de dos… ¿Hay más confesiones en la sala? ¿Alguien más quiere admitir haber disparado a un león? —él se detuvo—. No lo creo.

Los leones se adelantaron.

—Entonces él es nuestro.

Kerberos negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente, él es mío. Lo siento. Vosotros ya habéis tenido las cabezas de dos Arcadios. Alegraos de que no exija justicia de sus familias. Vamos a dar por hecho que eran culpables, sin un juicio…

Los leones parecían menos que encantados, pero nadie se atrevió a discutirle.

—En cuanto a ese pequeño juguete que han usado, no os preocupéis. Ya me he asegurado que el inventor no invente nada más. Tengo a mi gente rastreando el puñado que vendió y deberíamos tenerlos pronto destruidos. Mientras tanto…

Wang se desvaneció, y los grilletes de Eriol se derritieron.

—El Omegrión levanta la sesión.

Los miembros del Concilio se desvanecieron.

A excepción de los lobos y Kaho. Eriol caminó hacia donde estaban sentados. Él le tendió la mano a Spinel.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. Y todavía no somos amigos.

Los ojos de Eriol brillaron con humor.

—Yeah, capullo, odio tus entrañas. —Él miró a Kaho—. Fue decente de tu parte, también, el hablar.

—Todavía estás excluido de mi casa… a menos que estés herido. —ella se teletransportó fuera.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, entonces la miró a ella. Su humor murió.

—Te ibas a entregar a ti misma para salvarme.

—Te lo dije, Eriol. Siempre te guardaré las espaldas.

Él tomó su mano en la de él y entonces besó el dorso de cada una.

—A mi espalda no es donde te quiero.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Dónde me prefieres entonces? —ella esperaba que él dijera bajo él… eso era lo que un macho Arcadian diría.

Pero él no lo hizo.

—Te quiero a mi lado. Siempre.

—Ugh, —gimoteó Yamazaki—. Lobos, conseguíos una habitación.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Eso suena como una gran idea.

Lo siguiente que ella sabía, es que estaban en casa.

Kerberos no se movió cuando vio al último de los lobos dejar la sala. En el momento en que estuvo vacía, sintió un poder surgir cerca de él.

Era Touya.

—Spinel se fue a casa, T.

—Yeah, lo sé. Estaba comprobando contigo acerca de nuestra anterior discusión.

—Mis demonios tienen la mayoría de las armas.

—Pero…

—Todavía hay unas pocas ahí fuera.

Touya maldijo.

—Si Spinel cae en uno de esos, Astrid enloquecerá.

—Créeme, T, lo sé —Kerberos miró más allá hacia el claro horizonte, pero en su interior, sabía lo mismo que Touya. Había una tormenta acercándose. Fiera y violenta.

Habían detenido esta escaramuza. Pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba por llegar.

$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$ ExT $%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$%%%$

_**EPILOGO**_

Eriol estaba tendido en la cama, desnudo, con Tomoyo sobre él. Sus palmas estaban todavía presionadas juntas por su ritual de emparejamiento.

—Todavía no puedo creer que fueras a morir para que yo pudiera regresar a casa.

—Yo no puedo creer que fueras a llamarme mentiroso y ocupar mi lugar bajo la guillotina. La próxima vez que intente salvarte, mujer, mejor que permanezcas a salvo.

Ella se rió, entonces le mordisqueó la barbilla.

—Prometo comportarme, pero sólo con una condición.

—¿Y esa es?

—Que vincules tu fuerza vital a la mía.

Él bufó ante ella.

—¿Por qué es eso tan importante para ti?

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—¿No lo sabes?

No.

—Porque te amo, Lobo, y no quiero pasar otro día en esta vida sin ti. Donde tú estés, yo estaré, y cuando tú mueras, moriré también.

Eriol la miró incrédulo. En toda su vida, sólo había querido una cosa.

Y Tommy se la acaba de dar. Una mujer que pudiera amarle y depender de él.

—Por ti, mi Lady Lobo, haría cualquier cosa.

Tomoyo sonrió cuando lo sintió ponerse nuevamente duro. Besando su mano, sabía que esta vez no iban sólo a tener sexo. Esta vez se unirían para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**N.A: Fin de esta gran historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute adaptandola para ustedes.**

**Para los que siguen la historia de Fuego Oscuro lamento decirles que talvez no podre subirla en un buen tiempo debido a algunos problemillas tecnicos.**

**Hasta la proxima, nos leemos pronto y gracias a todos por los comentarios que dejaron y por poner esta historia en favoritos.**


End file.
